Fishing for Love
by Tami the Scene Queen
Summary: Mime and Russell have always been close friends, very different but very similar. The more time they spend together, the more Russell's feelings develop towards his best friend. Does Mime like Russell back? You'll have to find out the whole story. Warning: contains yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like, DON'T READ! [Humanized or anime Happy Tree Friends characters]
1. Yo, Ho!

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet, peaceful, sunny morning as the tide rose and splashed the wooden pirate ship owned by Russell, a well-known pirate in the city of Happy Tree Town. His physical appearance consisted of a tall male with a lean build, attractive looks, and interesting, eye-catching features. He has messy sea green hair a little length past his shoulders, and a black, tri-cornered hat with skull and crossbones on the front. A renaissance black pirate coat, a tattered red and white striped shirt, and navy blue jeans are the daily accoutrements this pirate wears. Russell has a black eye patch over his right eye due to a fishing accident caused by his friend, Lumpy. Some time ago, Lumpy was fishing meanwhile; Russell was swimming deep in the ocean looking for oysters for his dinner. Lumpy threw his fishing line into the ocean, and the fishing hook accidentally speared Russell's right eye. Unknowing to Russell's situation, Lumpy yanked at his fishing line pulling out Russell's eye out his socket. It was a painful process to go through and Russell was furious at Lumpy for three weeks, until he thought the eye patch he bought looked sexy on him.

He has peg legs and a hook on his left hand due to a battle he had with his arch-nemesis, Redbeard. During the fight between the two pirates, Redbeard's sword severed off Russell's right hand and left leg. With only one foot and one arm standing and defending, Russell won the battle by stabbing his prized sword through Redbeard's heart. Blood was pouring out of his chest as it left his body, and Redbeard collapsed to the ground. When Russell got his hook on his left hand and a peg leg on his right, he thought something was quite odd. He thought that only one peg leg was goofy so he decided to get another so they matched perfectly.

Russell loves to adventure and sail the seven seas on his pirate ship. He's a one-man crew besides his parrot, Periwinkle who was always on his side, even in the toughest of situations. After his adventures, he would always come back and visit all of his friends in Happy Tree Town.

Happy Tree Town was located in Happy Tree Valley within Happy Tree Forest. All one can see when gazing across the land is green with a clear blue sky. Flowers, trees, and plants paint the landscape with modest touches thrown in the scene. Even the houses themselves resemble the very trees in nature. No one can suspect anything bad happening in this peaceful land. Sadly, this nice, cheerful place has a dark, tragic history. This place, whether from divine intervention, forces beyond mortal understanding, or as a simple joke, is cursed. That's something that outsiders of Happy Tree Town don't know about.

All who venture and live in this area of the world are gifted with immortality, living without the fear of permanent death. At first, this doesn't seem like an awful agreement; a beautiful place where you live with nature with the modern comforts of home without the fear of death. This notion, however, is far from the truth. With the power of immortality, this land is cursed with bad luck. If it had not been for the immortality the forest grants, no one in Happy Tree Town would expect to live beyond the end of the week or even the end of the day. In this place, you always come back to life after death, but as a wise man once said, "Immortality hurts". When you die here in the forest, death is very painful and may leave severe scars that last for life. The pain of death ends once somebody has died completely and has recovered back at the Happy Tree Hospital.

Today was a very important and special day for Russell, he just now returned to Happy Tree Town after being gone for 6 months at Mallkuar Island. For arriving at Happy Tree Town after so long, he wanted to throw a party to reunite his dear friends back together with him. But in order to do that, Russell had to send invitations to each and every one of his pals. The morning started off with Periwinkle squawking loudly for his owner to wake up. Russell got out of his king-sized bed and yawned, stretching his arms and legs. "Yar! Periwinkle, I didn't expect ye to get me up 'tis early in th' mornin'." Periwinkle squawked back to him in a response. He took off his fluffy, red slippers from his peg legs and walked into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and getting dressed, Russell decided to have some good ol' deviled eggs with stuffed creamy shrimp and green onion filling. After eating such a delicious meal, he rubbed his belly from being full and thought aloud, "What a jolly breakfast! Now it's time to send those parrrty invitations."

**A/N: How did you like it so far? Sorry if this first chapter is boring! :( It's just an introduction and I promise that it is going to get better! :)**


	2. Parrrty Invitations

** Chapter 2**

Russell was deciding on whom he should and shouldn't invite to his party. "Hmmm…. I'm fer sure goin' to invite Handy, Nutty, and Lumpy to my party. Cuddles, Flaky, and Petunia can come too, 'n maybe Disco Bear. Definitely not Lifty 'n Shifty, they'll just pillage every belongin' that I own. Flippy be out 'o the picture because he's way too dangerous. Also, Pop 'n Cub are not party lovers." He slowly tapped the pencil against his chin, trying to come up with more ideas on who's going to be invited. "Mime should also come to the party. I don't know if he's ever been to one before, but it would be nice if he could go." Russell thought.

After making party invitations for all his friends, Russell decided to go out of his cozy pirate ship he called, "home" and stroll into town. While walking in the calm environment of the little town, Russell spot some of his close friends Cuddles and Giggles. They were both boyfriend and girlfriend, and everyone in Happy Tree Town saw them as a cute couple. Cuddles was known for being the happiest person in town, and Giggles was known for being the friendliest.

"Ahoy mateys!" Russell calls out. Both Giggles and Cuddles turn around to spot Russell, and start running towards him. "Oh my god I can't believe it's actually you. Six months feels more like years, we really missed you buddy." Cuddles greeted him. Russell smiled warmly, "Yar! Thanks laddie, that really means a lot, I missed ye guys as well. I was wonderin' if ye both wanted to attend a party I'd be throwin' tomorrow night." Russell hands Giggles and Cuddles the invitations to the party with the front facing them. Giggles's eyes lit up when she heard the word "party". "Did you just say party?" she asked enthusiastically.

Russell nodded in a response, "Yar! I sure did, can ye both make it tomorrow night at seven?" Cuddles jumped in the air out of excitement and shouted, "I CAN MAKE IT!" Giggles slowly scratched her head and looked down in disappointment. "I really wish I could go, but I can't. Just now, I remembered that I have to rehearse for the circus performance that night which will be showing two days later." Russell tilted his head sideways and looked at Giggles curiously, "Thar'll be a circus performance?" Before Giggles could answer, Cuddles interrupted, "Yeah it's going to be really fun. You should come as well." Russell smiled sincerely, "Yar! I'll see if I can ok? Now I've got to pass out more invitations. Bye mateys!" he walks away, and waves at his two friends as they bid him farewell.

Two hours passed as Russell delivered his invitations and greeted every one of his friends. "Hmmm…" he thought to himself. " Who didn't I notify about the party? Ok, I got Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Cuddles, Petunia, Lammy, Flaky, Lumpy, Splendid, The Mole, Sniffles, and Disco Bear. But I feel like I be forgettin' someone." Russell jumped in the air out of panic and shouted; "Shit-barnacles! I can't believe I forgot about Mime!" he started running swiftly on his peg legs as fast as they could take him towards the direction of Mime's tent. Once he arrived at Mime's blue and purple circus tent, also known as his house, Russell walks to the front entrance of the tent. He slowly opened the curtain in the front of Mime's tent and peeks in. "Yar! Mime are ye in thar matey?" There wasn't an answer or any sign of him being inside. Just when Russell was about to leave, Mime walks by the front entrance and spots him. He bestow Russell a friendly smile; he walks over to him and gives him a big hug. Mime was four inches shorter than Russell. He was a male with dark purple hair past his ears with bangs covering his left eye almost completely, and wore mime make up on a daily basis. His face was covered with white face paint, with small, pink circles painted on each corner of his mouth. And he had dark blue triangles facing above and below his eyes. He wore a striped, white and purple turtleneck with sleeves longer than his arms. To match with his turtleneck, he wore black jeans and black jester shoes. Mime was a circus performer who never talked and only spoke with his actions.

Russell smiled as big as Mime hugged him with his arms wrapped around his neck. Mime pointed to himself, threw something imaginary, started running in circles, and ran to the other side of the room. He cupped his hands together and started pacing back and forth, and his eyes following the direction of the imaginary being that fell to the ground. Then he pointed at Russell and started spreading his arms as far out as he could go. Russell scratched his chin with the point of his left hook. "Are ye tryin' to shout that ye missed me?" Mime smiled wide and started nodding his head, spreading his arms far out again. "A lot!" Russell guessed with excitement. "Yar! Thank ye lad!" he replied with a warm smile on his face.

"Um…I was wonderin' if ye could be off to a party I'll be throwin' tomorrow night?" Sadness took over Mime as his head drooped down and he shook his head. Russell looked very disappointed from the answer he got. "Why not?" Mime took Russell by the arm and ran outside, he points in the direction across from his tent. He begins dancing around, waving his hands like a nestling trying to fly. Although, the jumping around confused Russell, he looks closely at the direction Mime was pointing at and sees a colored shape over the next hill. Straining his eye, he sees a tent, flags, and balloons, which made up a circus tent. "Oh I forgot, ye're goin' to be performin' at the circus as well." Mime nodded in a response. Russell gave off a sad sigh, "Yar! The party won't be the same without ye. Thanks so much fer notifyin'." Mime slowly nodded and hugged Russell tightly once again. "Well I better be goin' lad, it's gettin' dark outside. I hope to see you soon." Russell smiled, hugging Mime back. He slowly pulled away from Mime's grasp and started waving to him. Mime waved back to Russell in the same response and then walked inside his tent.

Russell arrived back to his ship, writing with his left hand more ideas for the party. He leaned back from exhaustion and sighed, "This day has been a long day, 'n I be needin' some rest." Turning off the lights, and walking into his room, Russell plopped down on his cozy, warm bed and slowly closed his eye. "Yar! Good night Periwinkle!" Periwinkle replied back. As he was trying to sleep, Russell had no idea why he was feeling so gloomy.

**A/N: Awwww poor Russell! :( Let's see if he will get better!**


	3. Start of a Hearty Party

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Russell was spending his entire morning and afternoon decorating his ship for the party taking place that night. It was a little past six and he was tired, decorating a three-story pirate ship was hard work. He put up colorful banners, many decorated balloons, streamers, and a huge disco ball, which was Disco Bear's idea. But with a little help from his friends Flaky and Nutty, the snacks for the party were prepared and ready to eat. During the process of making delicious treats, Flaky was decorating each serving of snacks with cute bows and sprinkles. She had to prevent Nutty from eating the red velvet cupcakes and the sugar cookies. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Petunia was cleaning up the place so everybody could enjoy the party without getting filthy. Next to the kitchen was the living room, where Russell sprawled out on his comfy, maroon couch. He let out a deep breath and a yawn, he needed to get energized for the party, but he didn't know how.

Petunia cleaned every piece of dirt and speck in the kitchen there was and felt relieved when she was finished. She walked into the living room, where Russell was, and found a spot on the couch and sat next to him. "Wow Russell, you seem very exhausted. Don't you think you should stand up and get ready for your party?" Russell looked up at her and sighed, "Yar! I probably should, ye're right. I just haven't been in an energetic mood lately. Ye know anythin' that can help?" A grin spread across Petunia's face, as she stood up firmly, "I know just the thing!" Russell was about to reply, but Petunia ran into the kitchen before he could speak. She held out a crystal clear glass out in front of Russell that was filled with caramel-colored liquid. Russell eyed closely at the glass and asked, "What is this Petunia?" Petunia responded quickly, "Oh it's just a drink that will make you feel better." "Fine! 'N oh, hearty thanks. I'm really sorry I've been kind 'o cranky lately." Russell replied back, apologetically. Petunia smiled sweetly at him, "It's ok, I don't mind one bit. Now you just have to get this party started!" she squealed with excitement and jumped into the air. Russell laughed and he smiled brighter, he then drank the beverage Petunia gave him.

For the past 20 minutes, Russell has been slowly dancing and rolling on the floor, laughing for no apparent reason. Petunia watched the scene and started cracking up at every single motion Russell performed. She said things like, "Russell you're so funny." or "You have to be a comedian someday." Meanwhile, Flaky was making berry punch and mixing sugar in the bowl, which drove Nutty nuts. Nutty grinned and looked at the sugar getting stirred in the punch bowl. He started laughing insanely and licking his lips, "Ooooooh! Flaky let me have that sugar." Flaky looked stressed, she felt like Nutty's mother. "How many times do I have to tell you 'no'? You have to wait till the party guests arrive." Nutty sighed and then glanced over at the fruit tarts on the other side of Flaky. To make sure Flaky wasn't looking, Nutty slowly maneuvered his arm around her to reach one of the fruit tarts. Before he could get one, Flaky slapped his hand away from the plate of fruit tarts. "Nutty stop it!" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and sighed, looking very unsatisfied. All of a sudden there was a sound of glass smashing in the other room. Flaky jumped in panic and screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

In that moment, Nutty grabbed a fruit tart and jammed it in his mouth. He giggled enthusiastically as he shoved more treats in his mouth. Flaky, who was still freaked out by the sudden noise hid behind Nutty and nudged him forward. "Please find out what happened?" she asked, quivering. Nutty looked back at her confused, he shrugged and walked forward with Flaky following him from behind. When they entered the room, both of their mouths flew open at the sight they saw. Russell was lying on the floor, mumbling random statements as Nutty and Flaky saw his favorite replica of the pirate ship "Adventure Galley" that was once inside a bottle, broken. Pieces of glass were shattered on the floor, and the pieces of the ship that made up "Adventure Galley" were no longer recognizable.

Nutty looked over at Petunia, who had her hands over her mouth. She looked like she was about to have a panic attack. The sight of broken glass and cedar and oak pieces on a perfect, glossy wooden floor had Petunia looking like she was going to scream. Flaky, who was too freaked out to go near Petunia, found a yellow rubber glove on a nearby table and threw it towards her. In a rapid movement, Petunia grabbed the rubber glove and started panting into it. Flaky and Nutty started sweeping the pieces of glass and wood off the floor one by one. As Flaky picked up a large piece of glass, it slipped and cut her index finger. Nutty ran up to her and bent down, looking at her injury. "Are you ok Flaky?" he asked in a concerned manner. Flaky shook her head, her cut wouldn't stop bleeding and she despises the sight of blood. She hated feeling pain; hot tears ran from her eyes as she was looking at her cut. Nutty grabbed Flaky's hand and looked into her eyes, "Everything's going to be ok." He took her injured finger and pressed his lips against it, slowly sucking the blood off her wound. "Is that better?" Nutty asked a couple minutes later. "Um…yes, thank you." Flaky answered shyly, blushing. "Yahahahahar!" Russell shouted out of nowhere as he got up off the ground. "Ye guys are so silly ye know that?" He stumbled a couple times and just laughed. "I just got an important call…be right back." Russell walked into the next room and tripped. "Ow…" Nutty and Flaky stared at Russell like he was an alien life form from another planet.

They both turned to Petunia who was completely calm by now, still taking a couple breaths. She noticed her two friends staring at her and she had a feeling what they were going to ask. "Um Petunia…what did you give Russell?" Flaky questioned her in a serious tone. Petunia laughed nervously, "Oh nothing!" was her response. Nutty grabbed her, "YOU TOTALLY GAVE HIM ALCOHOL DIDN'T YA?" he shouted while shaking Petunia. Pulling out of Nutty's grip, she finally confessed, "Ok yes I did, I gave him a little Scotch. I thought it would help, he was feeling gloomy." Hearing this upset Flaky, "What? That's not going to help at all. There are ways to cheer up people without giving them a drink, and besides, Russell is a huge alcoholic. You've just made a big mistake you're going to regret." Petunia lowered her head, looking at the ground feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, I was careless. I didn't know Russell was an alcoholic, you're right Flaky, I feel like such a dumbass."

Nutty pointed at her and snickered, "Haha you sure were this time." Petunia glared at him and Flaky gave him a cue to stop. Flaky got sad, "Poor Russell, he didn't see this coming. And his 'Adventure Galley' replica his father got him is completely done for." Russell's dad was a captain of a well-known pirate crew in Europe, he died eleven years ago due to a deadly disease he got from drinking sea water after being stranded in the middle of the ocean. Being a good friend of Russell's, Flaky knew a lot about him and some of the troubles he had gone through. "I'm going to help him out." Flaky ran out of the living room to find him. Nutty watched Flaky go, she may have been scared of a lot of ridiculous things but she was always there for her friends when they needed her. That's one thing that Nutty really admired about her, "Wait for me!" he called out as he ran after Flaky. Still feeling guilty and bad about her actions, Petunia decided to go along with the crowd. It's the least she could do after getting Russell drunk off of Scotch Whiskey.

Nutty, Flaky, and Petunia caught up with Russell on the first floor. He was talking inside of a conch shell thinking it was a telephone. Petunia snatched it out of his hand, "Russell please get yourself together; this is my fault. Flaky, Nutty, and I are going to help you get through all of this." Russell looked at Petunia with his eye widened, and then he squinted at her. "Yar! Yer hair looks like the sea." Petunia looked at her long, dark blue hair; she turned to Russell and frowned. "C'mon, let's get you inside the ship." She tried to convince him. All of a sudden they saw someone boarding onto the pirate ship.

"So this is where the party's at? Looking good! Oh yeah!" the guest commented. It was Disco Bear, and he arrived looking ready to party. Russell leaned towards the direction of Disco Bear and yelled, "FUCK YEAH!" Once Disco Bear got on the ship, he started dancing and pelvic thrusting towards Petunia and Flaky. Poor Flaky looked scared to death and Petunia just rolled her eyes. "Oh great just what we need as our first party guest. This ship already has enough room for one crazy bastard."

**A/N: Omg Disco Bear is now on deck! :o Shit just got real haha! Giggity!**


	4. Polly wanna party?

**Chapter 4**

One by one, each and every one of the party guests arrived onto Russell's ship. The Mole was the last to arrive since he's blind and had no idea where he was going. Strobe lights were flashing and moving across the ballroom, the disco ball was spinning, and "DotA" by Basshunter was blasting loudly throughout the ship. Nutty was eating sweets, Cuddles was trying to jerk, Disco Bear was flirting with Petunia and Lammy, Lumpy was dirty dancing, The Mole was eating cake, Sniffles was talking to Toothy, Handy and Splendid were taking Jell-O shots, and Flaky was looking out after Russell.

Russell looks at Lumpy with his face red yelling, "YARRRRRR! LUMPY SHAKE THAT ASS!" Lumpy glances at Russell, laughing and spanking his own behind. "Hahaha Nicki MinaJ's butt implants can't even top this!" Flaky sighed and thought, "This isn't like Russell, and I hope things don't get too out of hand." Meanwhile at the bar of the ship, Splendid was getting a little tipsy but not too bad. Handy can control his liquor, so he was still himself. "Ok man, who would you rather have sex with, Sarah Jessica Parker or Jennifer Aniston?" Splendid chuckled at such a silly question. "Jennifer Aniston for sure haha, she may be in her 40's but she's such a babe." Handy had to agree with Splendid on that one. "At least you've got good taste; I would've flipped if you said 'Sarah Jessica Parker'." Splendid flinched at that remark. "Hell no, I wouldn't go for a horse!"

The two guys cracked up at Splendid's response, and Handy fell off his chair from laughing so hard. Splendid got up and reached his hand out to Handy, still laughing. "Yo man, are you alright?" Handy gave Splendid an annoyed look as Splendid forgot that Handy had no hands or arms, just two nubs. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Handy." He held Handy around the waist and pulled him up. "It's cool, really." Handy replied. "So…" Splendid trailed off looking at the direction of Petunia and Lammy. "Is there any cute girl you're interested in?" Handy blushed about his answer to Splendid's question. "Um…well there is one girl who-" "TELL ME!" Splendid screamed, not knowing the power of his own voice. Everyone looked at Handy and Splendid, and Lumpy's ear drums burst, and the holes where his ears used to be were bleeding. He was screaming from the pain, and Sniffles and Toothy took Lumpy away try to find some bandages.

"Heheheh, I guess my super powers can get kind of out of hand huh?" Splendid chuckled nervously. "Uh you think?" Handy asked sarcastically. "I got to apologize to Lumpy later for that. Anyways, who's the girl that you like?" Handy smiled and his face turned red, "I thought it would be obvious by now, but the girl that I really like is Petunia." Splendid grinned, "Now it's my turn to tell you that you've got good taste. Damn! Petunia is one sexy girl, and she's got one hell of a rack for her age. With my super sight vision, I can tell she's a double D." Handy was starting to get irritated, "Dude, shut up! It's not like that, I like Petunia for Petunia. Not like but love, I just hope she feels the same way about me. She's nice, cute, funny, caring, and there's so much more." Splendid gave him a kind and sincere look. "I say go for it then. I'm sure she'll say yes, how could she say no to you? You're a great guy Handy and she'll be lucky to have you." Handy smiled and laughed a little. "Sometimes I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." Splendid stood up, "I'm still waiting for the right one. I may be perverted but hey, I want to fall in love too. I'm not just about sex you know. If you do get together with Petunia, my advice to you is for you to be her hero." Splendid smiled at Handy before flying away to talk to Russell.

"Rawr! Have I ever told you ladies how amazing you look?" Disco Bear asked the two girls he had his arms around. Lammy and Petunia both gave off uninterested sighs, they were bored and obviously not into Disco Bear. "Mr. Pickles tells me that I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen." Lammy bragged, holding the pickle in her hands. Petunia snickered at the fact that Lammy talked to a pickle, which has a black top hat and a moustache. But there was no arguing that Lammy was beautiful, she has long, wavy lavender hair, soft pink lips, and the face of a model. "I don't see what is up with you and that damn pickle," Disco Bear said. She glared at him, "Well Mr. Pickles is the best gentleman I know. He treats me like a goddess." This was entertaining for Petunia, and it was most certainly hysterical. Disco Bear had a perverted thought in his head and a sly look on his face. "Ohhh, so he treats you like a goddess by sticking himself up your-" Lammy knew what he was going to say, and before he could finish, she stood up and sent a forceful punch right to Disco Bear's face.

The intensity of Lammy's punch sent Disco Bear flying across the room. Petunia looked like she'd just seen some poor innocent person get hit by a car. "Um Lammy, I think you went a little too far." She turned to face Petunia, "Well he shouldn't have disrespected me or Mr. Pickles." Petunia let out a deep breath; she knew that she couldn't convince Lammy to get over Mr. Pickles and to believe he's not real. "I'm sure Disco was just kidding." Lammy turned away and held her head up high. "Whatever, I'm going to go get some punch." She walked away, stroking the so-called "offended" pickle.

Petunia ran up to Disco Bear, who was lying on the ground with a huge bump on his head. Everyone else was too distracted to notice Disco Bear in a hurtful condition, she felt sorry for him in this situation. "Hey Disco Bear are you ok?" He opened his eyes, coughing and choking on his saliva that came down his throat during the punch. "Not really, thanks though. Lammy sure has some issues." Petunia sighed and pulled Disco Bear up by his hand. "Trust me I know, and I'm sorry about that." He smiled at her, and rubbed his head. "It's not your fault so don't worry about it."

The party was still alive and "Omen" by The Prodigy started playing on the speakers. "Anyways, you want to dance, just the two of us? I promise to show you a good time." He pulled Petunia close to him, grabbing her ass. Petunia had an uncomfortable look on her face and she pulled away, "I'm sorry, but I want to dance with somebody else." She looked at Handy, who was having another drink at the bar. Petunia started walking towards him, and reached her hand out to tap his shoulder. But before she could, Nutty ran up to microphone on the stand and shouted, "HEHEHEHAHAHA WHO'S UP FOR SOME TRUTH OR DARE?!"

**A/N: Sorry Russell's barely in this chapter! :o Just figured the others needed the spotlight to ya know? :P And I wanted to add some humor and fun to this story!**


	5. Shiver me timbers!

**Chapter 5**

Everybody heard Nutty's announcement on "Truth or Dare", so every ones attention was towards him. Lumpy came back with Toothy and Sniffles, he had some bandages wrapped around both sides of his head. Cuddles turned off the music and decided that everyone should sit in a circle to play the game. "Ok who's first?" he asked the crowd. All heads turned towards Flaky, who looked frightened and had a bad feeling about her turn. "U-ummm why m-me" Nutty smirked. "Because you're the most nervous and it's so fun to tease you." Flaky blushed and curled up in a ball. "Flaky what do you choose, truth or dare?" Cuddles questioned. "Truth" Flaky said, making up her mind. "Ok Flaky, what's your biggest fear?" Lumpy made giggling noises, looking forward to hearing Flaky's answer.

"Wow…uhhh that is really hard." She hesitated before giving out her final answer. "CHICKS! THEY SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Everybody in the room started laughing; Russell was the one laughing the hardest, stammering. "Yaaarrrr! Did they have gigantic knockers, heheh?" Flaky's face turned red and she looked embarrassed. "Not those kind of chicks, I meant the baby chicken kind." This only made everybody laugh harder. "Hahaha! Flaky remember that time at the zoo you were surrounded by them and you were trapped, screaming like a chimpanzee? Man that was so funny!" Lumpy stated; laughing so hard his sides hurt. Flaky felt like she was the fool at a circus, surrounded by the snickers and cackles of the audience. "P-P-Please stop!" Flaky murmured. Wet tears started rolling down her face, she couldn't take it anymore. Nutty was the only one who noticed and a frown appeared on his face. "Cut it out you guys, it's not that funny." Flaky ran out of the room sobbing, Nutty then got up and ran after her. "Flaky wait!" he called out.

After everybody had their laugh, they continued on with the game completely forgetting about Flaky or Nutty. Lumpy pointed at Splendid. "Truth or dare Splendid?" A grin appeared on Splendid's face. "I pick dare!" He was always willing to take risks, especially since his daily routine was fighting crime and saving citizens of Happy Tree Town. Lumpy snickered, "I dare you to make out with Toothy for 5 minutes." Toothy looked at Splendid, blushing madly and with his eyes wide open. "Uh, I'll make out with you Splendid." He confessed. Toothy was Splendid's number one fan and this was maybe a once in a lifetime opportunity for him. Splendid scanned Toothy carefully with his eyes, "I've never kissed or made out with a boy before, this is very awkward." Looking at the teenage boy, he wasn't bad; Splendid actually thought that Toothy was kind of cute. "Okay," Splendid declared. "I'll do it!"

Everyone was cheering and shouting, and Russell was sitting on the sidelines, flustered. Toothy shyly crawled over towards Splendid. "Oh my god, I can't believe I am actually going to make out with Splendid. Not just any guy but Splendid!" He thought, nervously looking down on the floor eyeing Splendid, "Um sorry if I am not good it's-" Splendid grabbed Toothy and brought him close to his face. "Oh just shut up and kiss me!" He teased him, kissing Toothy on the lips. Lammy and Petunia were watching those two like they were watching the grand finale of "Pretty Little Liars". Splendid slipped his tongue inside Toothy's mouth, massaging his with his own. Toothy closed his eyes and played with Splendid's tongue inside his mouth. "This is so bizarre," Splendid thought. "I know I'm straight but, I am enjoying this, a lot."

Getting too into it, Splendid slid his hand inside Toothy's pants and felt his boner popping out of his boxers. "Whoa man, I just said made out." Lumpy tried reminding the two boys, but they didn't seem to listen or care. Russell was hazy, but he was still able to make out what the two boys were doing. He had a huge urge to stick his left hand in his pants and fap to the action. Without Flaky around and being in a drunken state that he was in, he stuck his hand down his pants, slapping and shaking his hard on. Sniffles was trying to figure out the science and explanation of making out between Toothy and Splendid. From the corner of his eye he saw what Russell was doing, and stared at him astounded.

"Russell, what the hell are you doing?" Sniffles shrieked. Like it was on queue, Lumpy told Toothy and Splendid that five minutes was up. Soon enough, everyone heard Sniffles's clamor and looked at Russell. His face was red; his mouth smiling wide open, Russell didn't realize everyone noticed. To be exact, he didn't realize anything at all whatsoever, since he was so wasted.

Flaky ran onto the poop deck of the big pirate ship, she leaned against the edge of the ship and sobbed. Nutty sprinted after her as fast as he could; he was tired from running up the creaky wooden steps. He finally reached the top of the poop deck, feeling the cool breeze of the air outside. Nutty was exhausted, but his feeling of guilt and being compunctious was more overwhelming. "Flaky I'm so sorry, please feel better alright. I really hate seeing my friends upset." Nutty complained. Flaky looked over her shoulder at Nutty, she wiped a few tears from her watery eyes. "Please don't worry about me." He walked towards her and grabbed her hands, gripping them tightly. "No," Nutty whined. "I'm always going to worry about you, even if you don't want me to." Pulling Flaky in for a hug, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. Flaky's tears stopped and her face was red. "I can feel Nutty's heart beating, its fast." She thought.

Flaky hugged Nutty back, practically jumping in his arms. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked smiling. She nodded shyly, "U-um yes…thank you so much." Nutty stuck his right hand in his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. "You want a jolly rancher Flaky? Please take it. Please! Please! Please!" Nutty offered and Flaky giggled at his persistence. "Hahaha sure, why not?" she popped the cherry flavored jolly rancher she was given into her mouth. "Now let's go back to the party, I'll make sure no one will bother you." Nutty grabbed a handful of jolly ranchers; unwrapping them, and threw the scrumptious candies in his mouth. "Ohhhhhhh hehehehe! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Nutty was in one of his candy crazes, twitching and bouncing around the ship. "C'mon Flaky!" he urged. Flaky nods and walks right behind him, now with a happy grin on her face. She was starting to have stronger feelings for Nutty, but she also had feelings for another guy, Flippy.

The party was getting way and way more unruly, and things were getting out of hand for everybody. Sniffles drowned in the ocean being dared by Handy to jump into the choppy dark water. Cuddles choked to death by having Mr. Pickles shoved down his throat by Disco Bear. Toothy was still perplexed about answering Lammy's truth question whether he had a crush on Splendid. Flaky was most disturbed by Lumpy being butt naked giving The Mole a lap dance, he whistled and clapped even though he couldn't even see Lumpy's hips move. Handy drank himself to death, Petunia got drugged, Splendid was dared to fly to Uranus and back, and who knows what Russell was up to. The music was so loud that, Pop called the police about noise complaints and Periwinkle had to fly to the farthest side of town to get away from the ruckus. It was definitely a party nobody would forget, Disco Bear and Lumpy were talking about it for days.

By the time morning came, Periwinkle flew back to his owner inside the pirate ship. He came in through the pivot round window in Russell's room, and squawked noisily next to his left ear. Russell sat up and gave out a big yawn, rubbing his eye with his left hand. "Yar! What happened?" he asked himself, clearing his blurry eyesight. Periwinkle flew onto Russell's shoulder and looked to his right side. "Huh?" Russell gasped, spotting the lump of a figure next to him underneath the bed sheets. He pulled the covers off from his bed and the figure that was lying next to him was Petunia. She was completely naked; he felt panic as he looked at himself who was also nude as well. Petunia's hair was completely raunchy and no longer in a ponytail, with a few strands of her bangs stuck to her forehead. Russell shook Petunia swiftly, "Petunia wake up! Wake up!" She rubbed her eyes and took one look at Russell and her surroundings and screamed. "OH MY GOSH!" Russell stared at her intently feeling distraught, "Yar! Petunia, do ye remember what happened last night before fallin' asleep 'n how we ended up like this?" She looked tense, and answered saying three simple words in a shaky tone, "We had sex."

**A/N: Ok lol the whole Splendid x Toothy thing...I had to add in some early yaoi! ;) I CAN'T HELP MYSELF SO SORRY! But lol yeah...things are gonna get kinda ugly! O.O**


	6. Walking the Plank

**Chapter 6**

"WE DID WHAT?" Russell screamed. Petunia cast him a look of disappointment. "Um well when you just woke me up, I remembered what we did last night…and…we had sex." Russell's face was as red as a ripe tomato and he sank his hook into the mattress of his bed. "I can't believe this happened…" he had the mixed emotions of anger, shock, and sadness. Russell never had sex before, he was a virgin but he lost it to Petunia. She wasn't his girlfriend or lover, he wanted to lose it to somebody he actually loved. Russell quivered and covered his face with his arms, "What have I done?" Petunia felt so awful, "Russell…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He glanced at her with a helpless look on his face. "Yar! This isn't yer fault Petunia, how could it be?" She knew it was going to be hard to tell Russell the truth, but it was better than hiding it from him and having him be even more furious. "It really is my fault because I gave you Scotch before the party."

He froze and stared at Petunia, "No wonder I can barely remember anythin' that happened last night." Petunia got up and quickly started putting on all of her clothes. "I just tried to help…you were so gloomy and-" "Petunia," Russell interrupted. "It's best that ye leave right now." He was shaking this time, trying to hold in his anger and not yell at Petunia. "Ok." She replied, feeling so guilty and sorry. "I ruined Russell's party, I'm such a terrible friend." She thought. Petunia left, stepping out of the ship onto the dock, planning on getting home as soon as possible. But that didn't happen today because right when she was crossing the street, she got ran over by Lifty and Shifty in their green van.

The kleptomaniac brothers were inside the vehicle when they heard the noise of what sounded like a thud and felt a huge bump in the road. "Did you hear anything little bro?" Shifty asked startled. "Please don't call me little bro it's embarrassing." Lifty responded with a flush on his face. Shifty rolled his eyes, "Whatever can you just answer my question?" Lifty thought about it for a moment, "Yeah I think I did hear it and felt something too, want to check it out?" Shifty stepped on the gas pedal, being the guy driving the van. "Sure."

They got out of the vehicle to see who or what they ran over. Shifty checked behind the van to find Petunia dead with her limbs broken and her nose smashed, bleeding. "Hey Lift, it's Petunia we ran over." Lifty ran over to his brother and saw Petunia's body on the ground. "Oh my god, we got to check if she's ok." Shifty gazed at her, "I don't see the point." Lifty kneeled down to Petunia trying to feel her pulse. "C'mon don't be so cold-hearted Shifty, you did love her once." He glared at his brother, wishing that he could've just kept his mouth shut about that. "That was two years ago, things are different now. And besides she's just going to come back the next day." Still checking her pulse and to see if she was breathing, Lifty confirmed, "She's dead all right…want to see if she has any cash on her?" He grinned and looked at his twin, who also had the same smile. "You just read my mind."

Lifty reached inside one of Petunia's pockets on her dress and found a Michael Kors wallet loaded with cash. The brothers did their trademark chuckle as they took the wallet, jumped into the van, and drove away. Inside the automobile, it was Lifty's turn to drive and Shifty was looking through Petunia's wallet.

"Heheh look what I found besides twenty dollar bills." Shifty mentioned. Lifty glanced, trying not to keep his eyes off the road. What Shifty held up for Lifty to see were two tickets for the upcoming circus performing the next day. "Oooh a circus, that sounds exciting." Lifty said, sharing his opinion. "That's right bro; I bet Petunia was going to give this one to Handy. It's ours now hahaha!" There was a look of confusion on Lifty's face. "Wait, how do you know that Petunia was giving that to Handy?" Shifty replied making his statement sound pretty accurate. "Wow Lifty, it's so obvious. I can tell by the way she looks at him. She likes him." "Well ok then." Lifty said turning his full attention back onto the road. "Hey Shift." Shifty yawned, "Yeah?" Lifty snickered, "Do you think circuses carry around valuable things to steal? This question seemed like it was at a first grade level to Shifty, "Of course they do I mean why wouldn't they?" Lifty shrugged and kept driving until they reached their shabby apartment.

Meanwhile, back at the ship, Russell had gotten dressed and was now cleaning his entire ship from the crazy party last night. He definitely needed Petunia to help him tidy up, but of course he was not in the mood to see her. Inside his ship, there were balloon tatters everywhere, unidentified blood on the ceiling, and rats running through his very home. The sun shining through the windows of his ship was warm and bright, it was a nice day. But Russell wasn't feeling so good; he could barely remember what happened last night. His party didn't turn out the way he expected it to at all.

An hour later, he left the second floor of his ship spotless. Russell had to throw out some leftover chum that had expired. Unlatching one of the windows facing the dock, he threw the chum out the window and cursed about the ruined party. Outside of the ship, Mime was riding his red cruiser unicycle on the dock. He heard the sound of the seagulls screeching, the rustling of chains keeping Russell's ship close to the dock, and the splashing of uneven waves. Mime wanted to apologize to Russell for not coming to his get together party. He saw chum getting thrown out the window of the ship, and started pedaling closer hoping Russell could see him. Mime watched from below to see what would happen next; sadly he got hit from the hurdling chum. Russell worked quietly until he heard a thud and the mushy sound of a person stuck in chum. He took a peak from the window and saw Mime struggling in the thick and chunky scraps. Russell felt so ignorant for not looking out on the dock before throwing it. He set an empty bucket of old chum down, and ran down to aid his friend.

Russell bent down over Mime with a worried look on his face. "Yar! Mime, are ye alright matey?" Mime silently coughed some fish oil out of his throat and nodded. "I'll help ye out, ye want to come inside and rest?" Russell asked fondly. Mime didn't want to trouble him at all, but he nodded anyways. Russell quickly lifted him up, carrying Mime in his arms into the ship.

He lay down the circus performer on a soft and soothing burgundy sofa in front of the fireplace. Russell moved some strands of Mime's side bangs out of his face with the point of his hook. "I'm so sorry this happened." He said with a glum look on his face. "Ye just rest lad, I'll take care of everythin'." Mime looks at him with sweet forgiving eyes just as Russell left the room. With Mime resting in the living room, Russell went to his room and fed periwinkle some seeds and nuts. He noticed a video camera on the floor, peeking from underneath his bed. "Yar! What's this? It must belong to The Mole." He didn't like to intrude into other people's business but he wanted to see if there was any video footage of the party last night.

Russell opened the camera and looked through the most recent clips in the holder. Most of them were off angle or twenty-five minutes of filming inanimate objects. One really caught his eye though, and that one was the video clip with the longest duration. He tapped on the play bar and watched the video start. At first there was a lot of moving around and confusion, so he knew that the camera did belong to The Mole. Then there was a scream of a female, and it started to repeat and grow louder. "OH NO! SOMEBODY NEEDS MY HELP!" Splendid yelled in the background. He flew swiftly towards the room where the sound was coming from and kicked the door open. The Mole heard Splendid and ran towards the noise; getting the perfect angle of what and who caused the scream. It showed Russell banging Petunia hard on the wall with her legs wrapped around him. She moaned louder and Splendid's face grew red and his eyes wide open. "Uhhhh false alarm!" he told himself and flew out of the room in a haste manner. Figuring out the situation that was occurring right in front of him, The Mole dropped his camera. As he was running out of the room, he slammed into the wall and collapsed onto the ground.

The rest of the video was just the side view of Russell's bed and that wasn't important. After watching that specific scene of the tape, Russell got angry and threw the camera on the ground, smashing the remains with one of his wooden peg legs. "Oh great, just what I be needin'!" he mumbled, being sarcastic. Russell left his bedroom and returned to the living room to check on Mime who was fast asleep. His big cheerful eyes were shut, his mouth a little open, and hugging a nearby pillow cuddling close to it. Seeing Mime comfortable with his cute face slumbering was the first thing that made Russell smile all day.

**A/N: Ooh the drama! Both cute and disturbing parts haha! :P**


	7. Ahoy, Mime!

**Chapter 7 **

About two hours later, Mime woke up from his deep sleep and got up from the sofa. Fish guts still clung onto his clothes. He looks at the corner of the living room and finds his unicycle jammed, but he figured that he could get Cro Marmot or Sniffles to fix it later. Mime walks out of the living room and hears some faint voices from the third floor. They sounded muffled but he wanted to check it out and find out what was going on.

Mime slowly walked down the steps, which creaked every time he treaded. Once he got downstairs, he peeked into the nearest room to find Russell and Nutty chattering away. "Yar! It's not really surprisin' that ye're the only one who got completely knocked out durin' the party." Russell complained. "Heheh, I'm sorry about that. It was probably from too much sugar." Nutty sheepishly replied. Russell sighed and asked Nutty to inform him on what happened during the party. He pretty much told Russell almost everything except for the fact that he banged Petunia while they were both "not themselves" at the time. Mime listened to the two guys astonished and thought to him self, "What a party! The blowout must have been pretty bad."

Russell groaned, "I was right, me party didn't turn out the way I expected it to." Nutty looked worried and felt bad about it, "Was it me?" he whined and Russell looked sullen. "Yar! No lad 'tis not ye at all, don't worry 'bout it." Nutty sucked his thumb a little and looked up at Russell with puppy dog eyes. "Before I go, can I please have some candy? Oh pretty please with a cherry on top?" Russell looked at him and sighed, this was very much like Nutty. "Fine, just don't get too crazy because I have a guest stayin' here." Nutty smiled big, he didn't care what the reason was he just wanted candy. "Oooooh ok," He ran quickly out of the room to find the nearest piece of candy with Russell pacing behind. Mime was nervous about Russell finding out he was eavesdropping on his private conversation with Nutty.

Mime turned around and was ready to run right when Russell walked out of the room and spotted him. "Yar! Mime I didn't be knowin' ye were here. Did ye listen to the conversation?" Mime looked at Russell and nodded slowly, seeing him blush. "I'm sorry ye had to hear some 'o that." Russell explained feeling embarrassed. Mime looked concerned; he pointed at Russell and then took his two hands and had them act out like puppets. He tugged Russell by the sleeve of his black pirate coat and pointed at the second floor. "Do ye mean to ask if I be needin' to speak about it?" Russell questioned. Mime nodded, Russell could tell that his friend was worried about him. So the two guys walked into the guest bedroom and sat on the mattress of the bed to talk.

Mime gave Russell a "what's wrong" look and held his hands together on his lap. The palm of Russell's left hand started sweating as his clenched his fist tightly. "I-I just wish I could have an undo button, I didn't enjoy it." Mime got a sad look on his face; he scooted closer to Russell and put his arm around him. Russell glanced at Mime and smiled softy, "Do ye think 'o me any differently after ye heard me and Nutty's conversation?" Mime shook his head and gave Russell a big cheerful smile. "Yar! That makes me feel a lot better so thank ye." Mime nodded, and looked like he just got a genius idea. His eyes lit up with excitement and Russell softly scratched his head with his hook in utter confusion. "What be it laddie?" Mime randomly took out a party hat and a party horn blower. He put the party hat on his head and blew into the party horn. Mime then pointed at himself and at Russell and started dancing. Russell bounced up with excitement and enthusiastically replied, "That's a great idea! I would love to have a party wit' just th' a pair 'o us." Mime nodded repeatedly, smiling once more. He tapped his noggin with his right hand which Russell knew he was meaning to say, "Hopefully a party that he will remember."

Nutty bust open the door, twitching madly, "Hehehe I got my candy so I'm going to go now. Hey Mime!" Mime waved and silently giggled. Russell cast his eye on Nutty, "Yar ok! Just hurry up lad." He was anxious for Nutty to leave so he can have his own party with Mime. "If you say so…hahaha I'm going to the candy shop. Catch you two later." Nutty stuck his tongue out playfully at the boys and he bolted out of the room and off the ship. Mime grinned at Russell, showing his million-dollar smile. He couldn't wait, but Russell looked oddly at him. "Hmmm before we start, shouldn't ye get a shower? Thar's still some chum on ye clothes." Mime looked at himself and then his clothes feeling embarrassed; he quickly looked around the room wondering where the shower was. Russell chuckled, "Follow me, I'll show ye whar it be." He smiled and was about to grab Mime's hand but decided not too, assuming that Mime would think he was weird. He led him to the shower and got a towel and some extra pair of pajamas. "Here ye be off matey," Russell handed him the Kelly green bath towel and the white cotton pajamas with blue stars spotted all over them, which looked kind of small for Russell. "These be pajamas I used to wear but I outgrew them haha, so ye can borrow these. They actually suit ye quite fancy." Mime beamed at that comment and hugged Russell, and then walked into the shower room.

Russell decided to settle down in the living room and wait for Mime there. It was strange but even though Mime would only take a shower for a little while, he couldn't get the boy out of his mind. He kept imagining what they would do that night and wondered how much fun it was going to be. His thoughts trailed off five minutes later about Mime in the shower. At first, he wondered if Mime washed his face with soap and water. And if he did, maybe he could finally see him without that mime makeup on. Then he started to imagine the things Mime was doing in the shower and what he looked like. He thought about Mime stripping down naked and then walking into the shower with the hot water on. While the water was running, Mime would be scrubbing soap all over his body and between his legs. Right then did Russell snap out of it, "What the hell am I doin'?! Why can't I stop thinkin' about Mime? Especially with them dirty thoughts about him in the shower, that's messed up. I be supposed to have them feelin's fer girls, not guys." Russell heard footsteps down the hall and immediately tried to clear those thoughts out of his head.

Mime came in the living room and waved at Russell happily; wearing the pajamas he lent him. Russell covered his blushing face, "Damn, why does he have to look so cute!" He saw Russell's face looking as red as a fire truck, and Mime felt bewildered. Plopping down next to Russell on one of the living room couches, he crossed his legs and tapped the shoulder of the blushing pirate. Russell took one quick glance at Mime and stuck his face back into his arms. "Sorry me face be so red." He stated. Mime pulled his arms away and lifted up Russell's face; he giggled not making a sound and gave him a thumb up. Russell figured it was ok so he started laughing as well, but he noticed that Mime still had his mime makeup on, which he thought was strange. "Um Mime, did ye reapply ye makeup after ye took a shower?" Mime shook his head "no". "So it's permanent? It never washes off?" This time Mime nodded, he knew he could never wash off his makeup no matter how hard he tried. Russell tapped his chin with his hook, "That must be one 'o his scars or features that stays wit' Mime no matter how many times he dies. Just like me wit' me missin' eye, rusted hook, and peg legs, some things just can't be undone." He thought. Mime assumed that Russell was thinking way too hard about it and tried to get his attention to something else by clapping his hands.

"Oh oops, I was thinkin' too much haha, sorry. Anyways what do ye want to do first?" he asked. Mime pointed at the flat screen television, "Ye want to watch TV?" Russell guessed. Mime shook his head and started eating invisible popcorn. "Oh a movie of course, what do ye want to see?" He looked at Mime for an answer, but he just shrugged and pointed at Russell. "Oh ok I'll choose, can we watch one of me favorite movies?" Mime's face read "and what would that be" and Russell smiled. "Yar! Ye expect this from me but 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl' be me favorite movie." Mime started jumping up and down in an exciting manner. He loved the "Pirates of the Caribbean" series, even if he didn't seem like the type of person who would watch it. Russell's smile gleamed when he saw Mime's reaction to his answer. He took the "Pirates of the Caribbean" bluray movie and handed it to Mime. "Do ye mind puttin' in the movie? I don't want to scratch the disc with me hook haha." Russell had a point, so Mime nodded and inserted the movie into the bluray player.

Previews were playing and Russell got some buttery popcorn for both him and Mime to share during the movie. They both sat down next to each other on the couch, with their bodies close. The movie was starting and Russell pressed the play button on the remote with the point of his hook. Mime leaned on Russell, his head resting on his shoulder. Russell smiled sincerely and his heart raced, every beat growing stronger. He felt warm inside, and Russell had a feeling that this night was going to be one of the best he's ever had.

**A/N: Nutty is NUTS for that candy haha! xD And omg Russell has a dirty mind, I made it that way on purpose! ;) And well Pirates of the Caribbean is totally something he would watch ok? Just saying!**


	8. Shipshape Slumber Party

**Chapter 8**

The movie just finished and the screen turned dark with the credits appearing on the screen after playing for 144 minutes. Mime clapped his hands together to the ending, with a jubilant smile on his face. "Yar! I be guessin' ye loved it huh?" Russell asks and Mime nods his head for his answer. "I'm glad ye did," Russell states. "What was yer favorite part?" Mime kneels down and places his hands on top of each other. He maneuvers his right hand upward, like he was proposing to somebody. Quickly altering to the other side, Mime covers his hands like he was getting the proposal and nodded repeatedly. He grasps the hands of someone invisible and makes a kissing gesture. "Oh yeah the part whar Will Turner be pardoned and allowed to marry Elizabeth, that's a nice part. Me favorite scene be when Barbossa collapses and dies haha."

Mime crossed his arms and smirked, giving Russell a wondered look on his face. "Heheh yeah I know, I'm violent when it involves battles with pirates, and it comes naturally fer me." Mime covered his mouth with one of his hands and silently chuckled. "So anythin' ye want to do now?" Russell asked in a polite manner. Mime pointed at his face and started drawing random shapes in front on him. "A makeover?" he guessed. Mime nodded with delight written all over him. "Haha are ye goin' to put clown make up on me?" Russell wondered intrusively. Mime's grin grew almost as wide as his face, and then he sat Russell down on the chair. "Shiver me timbers, this be goin' to be crazy." Russell thought with a funny smile.

After just fifteen minutes of painting his face, Mime was finished with Russell's makeover. "Yar! How do I look Mime?" Russell asked anxiously. Mime blushed and handed Russell a small hand mirror for him to look at himself through. Russell jumped into the air from shock when he saw what he looked like. His face was painted with white face paint like Mime's, and red painted around his lips with two circles drawn at the end of the corners of his mouth. He had two light blue triangles by his eye, one facing up and the other facing down and a tiny yellow circle beneath the bottom one. There was a pink circle painted on his nose and black arch for an eyebrow right above his left eye. Russell looked like a clown, which was Mime's intention from the beginning.

"Ye made me look really funny as a clown I must shout haha." Mime nodded with his arms crossed looking and feeling proud. "The clown makeup looks extra professional; ye must practice a lot huh?" Russell commented. Mime felt flattered as he shook his head "yes". Mime has been practicing make up for a long time since he was five years old. His father, who was a traveling magician in the United States, had Mime practice for years doing certain face paint designs and circus tricks. Mime took out a poster of a rainbow clown girl in her 20's and showed Russell, pointing at her face. Russell scanned the poster closely with his eye; the female on the front had rainbow wavy hair a bit past her shoulders. She wore a sexy halter top that elasticized around her big bust area and has an attached collar tied at her neckline. Her mini skirt has two layers of ruffles with netting underneath to give it a little fullness, and she had on some white six inch high heels. The accessories included sleeve puffs, thigh high fishnet stockings, a brightly colored clown hat and fingerless gloves. She was very flattering to the eye, and her name on the poster was "Candi the Colorful Clown". Then he noticed that the clown makeup Mime did on Russell looked exactly like hers. "Yar mate! Did ye mean to do me makeup like hers?" Mime nodded and hugged the poster with Candi on it. Russell knew that Mime idolized her, but he figured that she was one of those famous circus performers he had a crush on. Thinking of that got Russell kind of sullen, but he decided to change the subject to get his mind off of it.

"How about I make ye into a scurvy pirate?" Russell requested. Mime grinned and swiftly ran over to the chair and sat down. "Woah, wait a second laddie. Ye don't need a makeover to look like a pirate; ye need the right outfit and accessories." He corrected. Mime looked dumbfounded and scratched the back of his head. Russell giggled, "Here I'll be right back!" He walked out of the living room, and Mime waited patiently until he came back with some of his clothes. Mime slipped them on over his pajamas, and looked at himself from head to toe. He had on a navy blue pirate coat, some brown knee high boots, an eye patch over his right eye, and a black pirate hat with gold trim and a plumbing feather. Mime could pull off being a pirate, a very unique one in fact. "Thar he goes, lookin' as cute as can be." Russell thought. Mime rushed over to him with his camera in his hands. He held up the camera so the lens would be facing in their direction. The camera was on and he was ready to snap the picture, although it was all so fast that Russell didn't react in time. Mime pushed the button and the camera flashed, leaving Mime looking as adorable as a baby fawn but left Russell looking goofy.

"I look so freakin' silly," Russell thought to himself. "But maybe I be supposed to since I'm a clown." Russell looked over at Mime embarrassed. "Are ye goin' to delete that picture?" he asked, hoping Mime would erase it. But instead he shook his head "no", looking fondly at the picture on his camera screen. "But I look so weird." Russell complained, but Mime only put his finger against Russell's lips and shook his head. Mime didn't think Russell looked strange or weird at all in any way, he liked the way he looked, as a clown or not. Russell sighed and smiled, knowing that Mime was going to keep it.

It was 9:50 PM and the boys were still partying. Russell washed off his clown makeup after taking a few pictures and Mime took off his pirate clothes and accessories by that time. They did the chubby bunny challenge which Mime won at, watched funny YouTube videos, and danced the night away to Panic at the Disco, Blood on the Dance Floor, and My Darkest Days. Russell and Mime were both exhausted from dancing so much so they were drinking a couple bottles of ice cold water to help refresh them. "Yar! I hope ye're havin' a great time." Russell said, checking in on Mime. He nodded and spread his arms across wide jumping up and down. Russell chuckled, knowing what Mime meant. "Ye know, this is kind 'o funny but I'm startin' to understand ye a lot more the longer I hang out with ye." Mime tilted his head sideways and thought, "Is he serious right now?" Russell nodded, "I mean it, ye may not speak but ye actions be startin' to become as clear as day to me now." This was the first time Mime has ever heard anybody say that before. So many people don't understand his actions or what they mean because he doesn't talk, which makes him an outcast. Even his own dad got confused with him sometimes whenever he visits, so this meant a lot to Mime. He hugs Russell tightly for a long time, which caused Russell's face to turn red. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" were the words that Mime wanted Russell to receive from him.

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise from outside that made a booming noise and had crackling sounds. Russell jolted up in the air and yelled, "ENEMY SHIPS APPROACHIN', WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Mime clutched his one hand on Russell's left arm and his other hand covered his mouth. Mime slowly shook his head and took his one hand off of Russell's mouth and pointed outside of the living room and upstairs. Russell knew Mime wanted to check and see what the noise was, so he got up and walked out of the room with Mime following behind.

They both walked out from the second story of the pirate ship and onto the quarter-deck. The noise that startled Russell ended up being fireworks. Each one lit up the sky with a variety of beautiful colors. Sparks from the fireworks shimmered down to the sea and disappeared without a trace. Both Russell and Mime watched the fireworks come and go in astonishment. Their mouths dropped open to the sight of sparkling rainbow colors of fireworks bursting in the air. "It's so beautiful." Russell commented, bewildered. Mime nodded not looking away from the fireworks, with his fingers tapping on the railing of the ship. Russell glanced at Mime quickly and then returned his attention to the fireworks. What he wanted so badly was hold Mime's hand and pull him close, but he was scared to. But they watched the fireworks, their bodies close to each other and their arms touching. It was an amazing display of primary effects that both Mime and Russell could watch for hours on end.

About 25 minutes later, the fireworks were still going but Mime was nodding off. Russell didn't notice until Mime's head almost slammed onto the railing from being so tired. Russell tapped Mime on the shoulder with his hook, "Yar! Are ye gettin' sleepy?" Mime was trying hard to prevent his eyes from drifting and shook his head. "I don't believe that lad, I saw how ye were durin' the last five minutes 'o the show and I reckon ye rest." Russell said feeling concerned for his friend. Mime had a look of disappointment on him; he didn't want this day to end. Why did he have to get so sleepy now? "Here let me take ye inside." Russell offered. Mime reached his arms out towards Russell, as the taller man picked him up and carried him back into the ship.

Entering the guest bedroom, Russell slowly placed Mime down on the bed. He saw Mime slightly open his eyes a little and smile before he fell asleep. Russell tucked him in underneath the cool sheets of the full sized bed, and sat on the edge of the bed next to Mime. "Yar! He's even more beautiful than an oyster's pearl." Russell thought; pushing his bangs away from his forehead leaving it exposed. Hoping that Mime wouldn't notice or wake up, Russell gently kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Mime." He whispered before turning off the lights and walking to his room.

Russell arrived inside his own room and turned on the lights and gasped. Periwinkle left a huge shit on the wooden floorboard of his room. He let out an annoyed sigh, "What the hell Periwinkle, I thought I taught ye better than that." Russell reminded his parrot. All Periwinkle did was caw back, and point at his food bowl and water bowl with his beak. "Oh so that's why ye did that? Ye did it on purpose." Russell pointed out. The parrot made a nodding gesture and flew onto Russell's shoulder. "Yar! Ye sure can be a pain in the ass, but then again I can't have ye starve to death." Russell walked over to a cabinet right next to his room and pulled out a bag of dried seeds and nuts. He poured and shook the bag a little to get the food out and the right amount landed inside the bowl. Next, he got a cup of fresh water and poured it into Periwinkle's water bowl.

Getting out of his clothes and only wearing boxers, Russell brushed his teeth and washed his face before heading off to bed. And of course he had to clean up Periwinkle's crap stain on the floor with a sponge and some soap. Afterwards, he turned off the lights and crawled into his warm bed. Russell felt comfortable and he yawned before drifting away to sleep. But that night he had a very bizarre dream that felt too realistic, even for him. His dream started off with Mime sitting on the green grass by an oak tree on top of a big hill peering over the ocean. Russell saw himself sprinting over to Mime, who reaches his arm and taps Mime on the shoulder with his hand. Surprisingly, as nice as the scene was in his dream, the outcome was the total opposite. Mime turned around with the saddest look on his face, it read "all my dreams have been crushed".

**A/N: Yeah, I know the makeovers are girly things to do at sleepovers and parties for boys! -.- I just thought it was a great idea, and it's SO MUCH FUN! And I intend to switch moods and feelings a lot in the story**


	9. Be off Bucko!

**Chapter 9**

It was morning now, around ten and Russell was still snoozing away in his comfortable bed. Periwinkle was in the living room on the couch watching "Jake and the Never Land Pirates" on the television, which has been on since last night. The sea gulls can be heard from outside the ship and so can the sound of waves rising and falling. Inside Russell's bedroom, he was rolling around a little in his bed when he felt something next to him. Russell opened his left eye a little to see Mime lying down in bed next to him. He closed his eye falling back asleep until he had enough time to process that Mime was next to him. Russell's eye shot back open and he quickly leaned back up for a second not believing the situation at first. He got warm around his face and was hesitating whether he should wake up Mime or not. But Russell didn't want to feel like some kind of creep so he quickly shook Mime to wake him up.

Mime tossed himself forward clumsily and realized where he was, feeling very embarrassed. He was about to take off running out of the room when Russell pleaded, "Wait! Don't be off!" and grabbed his hand. Mime turned around to stare at Russell with utter confusion, wondering why he didn't want him to go. "When did ye come in here?" Mime stuck up three fingers in the air to show that he crawled in bed with Russell at three in the morning. "How come ye did lad?" Russell wondered curiously. Mime looked mournful as he tried to explain to him the reason for coming in his bed. He made an X with his arms and shook his head. Bringing his hands close together, he laid his head on them pretending to fall asleep. Mime snored without a sound and then opened his eyes to show he was awake, making a crying gesture.

"A bad dream huh? Looks like I'm not the only one." Russell sighed. Mime came up closer to Russell and sat down, "Russell had a bad dream too, that's not good. I wonder what it's about." Mime thought. Russell knew that Mime wanted to hear what it was about so he told him all he could remember. Russell sunk his head into his arms and felt gloomy afterwards. Mime couldn't believe what he just heard, but he didn't think that it was going to happen. "Don't worry Russell, that'll never happen I guarantee it," was what Mime wanted to tell Russell but couldn't because it would be breaking his code. Instead, Mime just rubbed and patted Russell on the back hoping he would cheer up at least just a little bit.

Russell soon realized how much he was worrying and upsetting Mime so he got out of his depressing mood. "Why don't I make ye some breakfast?" Russell asked assuredly. Mime nodded slowly as Russell finally got out of his bed. When he realized he was still only wearing his boxers, he quickly charged into the bathroom feeling bashful. "UM YE CAN BE OFF INTO THE MESS HALL IF YE LIKE!" Russell shouted trying to be as polite as he can. Mime decided that it would be best if he left Russell alone to change in privacy, so that's what he did. Once Russell heard Mime's footsteps leaving his room, he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door to his room so he could change. Mime was in the kitchen sitting on one of the wooden chairs at the dining table. The reason Mime didn't want to tell Russell about the awful dream he had was because he didn't want to bother him even more. He knew that if he did, it would scar him and he would be speechless. His dream involved him and Russell on some strange island and there was a huge group of strange looking people with weapons. The only other thing he remembers was that Russell was getting stabbed repeatedly with spears and Bowie knives. It was just painful to watch; Russell was coughing up blood and you could see his intestines get ripped out by the savages. Mime woke up by the time he saw that in his dream and he almost threw up. He was scared and sick to his stomach and felt like he needed to protect Russell, which was why he left the guest room and came into his bedroom.

Russell walked into the kitchen with his usual tri hat and pirate outfit on. "Yar! Do pancakes sound ok to ye?" he questioned. Mime nodded happily and licked his lips; he loved pancakes. Especially the white fluffy pancakes with pieces of cotton candy added into the batter. Russell started flipping flapjacks over the old gas stove, whistling a tune to "Yo, Ho! A Pirate's Life for Me." Although there was a funny smell in the air, Mime took a whiff of the air to identify what it was. It smelled kind of like fish or halibut so he knew what kind of pancakes Russell was making. He should have expected it from him, knowing he's a pirate and all. Mime was in thought, practically day-dreaming when Russell handed him two warm flapjacks on a porcelain plate. "Thar ye go Mime, now ye heartly enjoy." He said.

Mime bowed a little to show that he was thankful and courteous towards Russell. Although he just sat there, awkwardly pecking at one of his pancakes with a fork. Just like most of the food Russell made or had in the ship, Mime figured that it was probably filled with scallop meat. He slowly cut off a piece of pancake with a fork and knife and quickly jammed it into his mouth. "Hmmm this is better than I expected." Mime thought with ease after chewing and swallowing his first piece of food. He knew it was better, mostly because he expected a rank booger worm to be crawling among the bits of pancake. Mime thought they kind of tasted like undercooked bacon dipped in syrup. But he proceeds anyway by cutting up the white and sticky scallop flapjack. "Well, at least the overbearing taste of maple syrup helped." Mime thought, keeping his opinion to himself.

By the time Mime was just about finished eating, Russell was done cooking his own little batch of pancakes. He sat at the dining table across from Mime, consuming his breakfast like a pig hogging truffles. "Pirates can't waste their hour eatin'," Russell assures him, with mashed up pancakes still in his mouth. "It's a tip to live by." He finished his meal, smiling like an American after beating a Russian at an Olympic event. Mime just gave a halfhearted smile at Russell, feeling worried about being late to his circus performance. He got up from his seat and pushed his chair underneath the table to show he was done. Now that Mime got Russell's attention, he pointed his finger towards the outside of the ship. He drew a tent figure with his hands and wore a look of melancholy on his face. "Oh yeah ye have yer circus performance to be off to huh?" Russell noted. Mime nodded and treads closer to Russell, who was now standing in front of him. Mime knew it was time to say "good bye" so he hugs Russell tightly with his face buried in his chest. Russell returns a sympathetic hug back to Mime, he didn't want to ever let go. Mime looks up with innocent eyes and smiles. "Thank you so much for everything Russell. I had such a wonderful time all yesterday and all morning. This has been one of the liveliest nights of my life." Mime thought, wishing that Russell could hear all of this right now.

He softly pulled away from Russell and pointed down towards the hall. Mime pulled on his pajamas and scanned his hands all around his body, stating that he should change his clothes. "Oh of course, I washed ye clothes fer ye; they're in me room so ye can change thar." Mime nodded thanking Russell, and started strolling down the hallway into the bedroom. Russell got Mime's jammed unicycle and waited for him to finish dressing. Mime walked out of Russell's room like he was on the red carpet, looking clean and fresh ready to perform. Russell laughed and handed Mime his dented unicycle, "Yar! I still feel really bad about yer unicycle. I'm sorry!" he apologized, feeling remorse. Mime shook his head and gave Russell and thumbs up, meaning that everything was ok. Russell didn't want Mime to know he was sad about him, assuming that he would get the wrong idea of what he meant. "Now be off wit' ye and be safer." He concluded. Mime nods, saluting him with his free hand not holding his unicycle. Russell walks Mime out of the ship; waving good-bye and watching him walk off the docks and over the next grassy hill. Russell returned back onto his ship, figuring out his schedule for this coming week. As he thought about his plans for the upcoming day, a sense of loneliness entered the pirate's heart.

**A/N: More of a serious chapter, yes I know! Mood swings maybe? Lol hopefully this is good enough!**


	10. All hand hoay!

**Chapter 10**

Russell was flipping burgers and delivering orders to customers at his restaurant. He owns the most popular fast food restaurant in Happy Tree Town called, "Russell's Jr." One of his employees wanted to switch shifts for today, so now Russell was up by the register taking orders. The drive thru was packed, so there wasn't a lot of customers eating inside the restaurant. Russell started drifting off and his thoughts began to take control, he started thinking about Mime. "Yar! He's probably scared or grossed out by gay people." He thought. "And even if he isn't, why would he have any reason to love me?"

He looked up and saw Handy and Nutty walking through the front entrance of the restaurant. "Handy must have came back from drinkin' to death at the party." Russell assumed correctly. Nutty noticed that Russell had a mope on his face, and ran over. "What's got my favorite sailor so glum?" he asked. Russell looked up at Nutty annoyed. "Fer the last time Nutty I'm not a sailor, I'm a pirate." "Oh!" Nutty giggled. Handy made a "that's just normal Nutty" face and Russell could tell. Handy was about to ask him a question when Nutty interrupted. "You want to come to the circus with us later?" Russell shrugged. "I'm not sure lad, I don't know if I can get off work today." Nutty tapped his chin, trying to come up with ways to convince Russell to go with them. "Well there's cotton candy, jugglers, cotton candy, hot chicks, cotton candy, and cotton candy, and Mime's mime performance, and cotto-". Russell sprung up when he heard Nutty say Mime's name. "Did ye say mime performance?" he asked, interested in knowing more about it.

"Well yeah he did." Handy replied. "But the main reason I'm going is to learn how to juggle." He declares proudly. "I'm going for the cotton candy. It's free for every kidney you donate." Nutty added, giggling insanely. Both Russell and Handy gave Nutty a strange look, determining that they should definitely keep their eye on him. "Yar! Do ye have room fer one more mateys?" Russell asks in a humble manner. Nutty pulls a bundled pile of tickets from Handy's pants pocket and displays them out to him. He holds one ticket with his other and looks at it closely making up his mind.

"This one was for Disco Bear," Nutty informs him. "But oh well, SCREW HIM! Oh, Cuddles and Flaky are coming with us too. Their tickets are in this pile as well." Russell laughed, "Ok haha hold on fer a second." He pleaded as he turned over to the one of the cooks. "Yar! Sneaky do ye think ye can take over the register while I be away?" Sneaky nodded but asked Russell a question before considering the offer. "Wait, before I do, who will take over my job as cook?" Russell thought about that one for a moment but came up with an answer. "I'll get Mouse Ka-Boom to come to the restaurant right away. He's in charge 'o the night shift but I can have him switch fer today. Don't worry 'bout it; I'll be back by the evenin' to finish work." Sneaky obliged and called Mouse Ka-Boom on the work phone to come on down to "Russell's Jr.".

Russell walked out behind the counter and grins at Handy and Nutty. "Looks like I can be off wit' ye guys after all." Nutty cheered and bounced around the room being hyper as ever. Handy just gave Russell an odd look and said, "Isn't it a little strange that you're taking a huge chunk of your work out just to go to a circus performance?" Russell flushed and bit his lip. "What's the big deal matey? I've never been to a circus before that's all." With his casual face on Handy just shrugged slightly, "Oh ok! Whatever! Are you ready to go now, the show starts at four?" Deep down inside, Russell was really ecstatic about going and he wanted to see Mime perform. He felt like he could jump right out of his pants, but he had to act calm. Russell didn't want Nutty or Handy to get any weird ideas. "Yeah I'm ready! By the way, whar'd Nutty be off?" Handy scanned his eyes around the restaurant only to find Nutty walking back with five M&M milkshakes, wrapped inside his arms. "Heheheheh I'm ready to go now." Nutty responded, leaving Handy and Russell both giggling from Nutty's usual self.

Nutty, Russell, and Handy all walked over to the circus by the time it was 3:35 PM. They handed in their tickets at the ticket booth and walked inside the huge red and pink circus tent. The first room they entered had all the snack booths, bathrooms, and a petting zoo for the little kids. Cub was petting two scruffy goats in one of the animal pens and Pop was watching him cautiously. Handy, Nutty, and Russell stroll over to the cotton candy stand and looked over at their passes they received after turning in their tickets. "Looks like we're in row B, we're pretty close to the show." Handy explains feeling satisfied. "Well that's jolly," Russell replied. "How much longer are we goin' to wait?" Nutty was twitching, staring at the cotton candy swirl in the machine. He observed the fluffy bits of pink sugar form around a paper cone making cotton candy. "We have eighteen minutes left to be exact hehe. But I can watch cotton candy being made all day long."

Nutty started drooling over the scene in front of him, and a drop of his saliva landed straight on the floor. "Ew! Nutty gross! At least, close you're mouth when you want something." Handy advised. This only got Nutty to go more insane due to the fact that he thought Handy criticized him. "That's not very nice Handy, now you have to buy me some cotton candy." Nutty told him. Handy gave a deep sigh, "I don't have to do anything. Didn't you bring any money?" Nutty pulled out all of his pants pockets and searched himself rapidly for the smallest sign of cash. He found nothing but a paper clip and two empty candy wrappers. "No I forgot I'm sorry." Nutty admits sheepishly. "But can you please give me money?" Handy had on his irritated look. "No Nutty!" "Please!" Nutty begged. "No!" Handy repeated. "Please! Oh pretty pretty pretty please please please!" Nutty continued, starting to piss off Handy getting him to finally snap.

"For the last time, this is my money. I'm not going to spend it on your stupid cotton candy." Nutty frowns and his head droop. "You're right Handy! It's your money and I have no right to use it if you don't want me to." He says sullenly as he slowly walks away to a dark corner in the room. Russell had a real peculiar look on his face having witnessed a bizarre conversation between his two friends. Handy turns away from Nutty and gives Russell a bashful smile. "Sorry you had to see that Russell." "Yar! Don't worry about me laddie, I'm used to this kind 'o thing." Russell confesses. "Anyways, why is Nutty harassin' ye fer doubloons when he can just donate kidneys to get free cotton candy?" He points with his hook across the tent outside at the kidney donation truck. Handy was just going to make a simple guess at that point, "I guess he just wants the easy way ou-" he got interrupted by Nutty tackling him, leaping from the popcorn dispenser.

Handy lay struggling against Nutty's weight on top of him. Nutty reaches into one of Handy's pockets and runs off with his worn out brown leather wallet. He stopped near by the entrance, smiling wide and raiding the wallet for money. Instead of finding any dollar bills or coins, he found a pay check of Handy's already written on. "Shit!" Nutty complained under his breath. "Russell," Handy called out. "Help me up! I'm going to dismember that little bastard." Russell was concerned, so he grabs Handy by his nubs and lifts him up. "No need to fret matey, by now he's probably figured out that yer wallet has only checks and credit cards." It didn't help much, noticing that Handy's face was red with anger and his body tense. Nutty came back to his two friends sullenly and drops the wallet in Russell's hand. "It's useless!" Nutty sulks. "See Handy, I told ye." Russell said proving his point. Handy took a deep breath, "Ok! Anyways, we should be getting to our seats now." Nutty nodded repeatedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! There could be some candy on the floor." Both Russell and Handy gave him a disgusted look as they walked into the next circus room, with Nutty following behind.

In row B, on the far left side sat Flaky and Cuddles waving to the party of three. Russell and Nutty waving back, and Handy of course couldn't, gave an annoyed groan. Other than that, both groups exchange happy smiles sharing mutual happiness. The trio moved towards Cuddles and Flaky, sitting down next to them on the plastic movable chairs in the row. "So did you guys bring any snacks?" Cuddles inquired. Russell and Handy shake their heads and Cuddles lowers his head down displaying his disappointment.

Russell shrugs, "Oh well! We're watchin' the show, not out dinin'. So it shouldn't matter anyways." Cuddles thought he had a point so he nods in agreement. "Yeah we're here to see the show." Flaky gives off a humble smile at the boys, "Yay for compromising!" she mutters quietly. They all lean back in their seats relaxing, waiting for the show to begin. All of a sudden, there was a puff of gray smoke in the center of the stage. When it cleared, all everyone saw was Lumpy in a magician outfit and cape. He motioned his wand up in the air, and there was a big applause from the audience. Lumpy smiles at the crowd, with a single stage light on him surrounded by the dark interior. He begins his first announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Cirque Du Magique. We've got something you've never seen before, heard before, dreamt before, the most amazing show on Earth."

**A/N: This is going to sound SO stupid, but it took me about 45 minutes to think of a name for a fast food restaurant for Russell to work at lol! So I came up with "Russell's Jr." which sounds dumb I know haha! xD And the last phrase Lumpy says is from the song "Welcome to the Circus" by Christina Aguilera! I just had to lol! :P**


	11. Welcome to Cirque Du Magique

**Chapter 11**

The crowd marvels at Lumpy's introduction and everybody couldn't stay still in their seats. Lumpy walks off the stage, circus music starts to play, and Act 1 was about to begin. "Hmmm this will be interesting' huh lads?" Russell whispers to his friends softly. Cuddles and Nutty just mumble a "yes" without drifting their eyes away from the stage. For the first performance, Cro-Marmot slid towards the center of the stage. He's a prehistoric cave man who is frozen inside a huge block of ice and still manages to do pretty much everything. After just about a minute, another set of roaring applause was quickly followed. Russell realizes that as stupid as it is, Cro-Marmot appearing on stage was the entire act. He closely observes his friends' reactions, which follow by clapping and whistling. Russell just turns back to the stage and shrugs, clapping as well.

On Lumpy's well hidden queue, Cro-Marmot slid behind the curtains with a fairly short boy approaching the stage. Once Truffles got onto the stage, the spot light was on him. "Thank you everybody for coming today." He proclaimed. "And now I will be performing my juggling act." Some screams and shouts of excitement filled the air. "I'll now need a volunteer to help throw me the juggling balls one by one." Hands shot up in the air instantly, and Flaky was the last person to do so. Truffles scanned the audience a couple times and then made his decision. "I pick you, the red head over there." He pointed at Flaky who looked nervous but eventually walked towards the stage.

Truffles gave Flaky a smile and handed her the colorful juggling balls. "Here, I'll let you know when to throw one over to me." Flaky nodded, cupping the five balls in her hands. "U-Um ok!" She stood at the side of the stage while Truffles was in the center. He had two of the juggling balls in his left hand and one other in the right. Truffles started to juggle for about a minute before asking Flaky to throw him another ball. She obliged, tossing him the fourth ball as he caught it, juggling it like the rest. Soon enough, the balls in Flaky's hands were gone and Truffles was juggling them all. He was throwing and catching eight juggling balls in the air without messing up once. The crowd couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw. Once Truffles was done, he caught four balls in one hand and four in the other. Everybody in the audience cheered, clapped and whistled in reverence. Truffles took a bow and acknowledged the public, "Thank you, thank you! After the show I'll be free to teach anybody how to juggle. So please stop by on your way out if anyone's interested."

Handy waved his nubs in the air in a happy manner. "FUCK YEAH I'M GONNA JUGGLE!" he screamed in ecstasy. Nutty giggles, "Nice Handy! That Truffles guy was pretty good, I wonder if he has any candy on him." Handy laughed and remarked, "My god Nutty candy really is all you think about huh?" Nutty smiled looking guilty. "Yes! Well, I can't help myself." The two guys both looked like they were enjoying themselves; meanwhile Russell was staring off into space. "Truffles is really good at jugglin'," Russell thought. "But I still think that Mime is better, I mean he can juggle more than three chainsaws without getting' a scratch or a limb cut off." His eyes sparkled with bewilderment every single time he thought Mime. He couldn't wait for the other acts of the show to pass on by so he could see him.

Now it was Truffles's turn to exit from the stage and behind the red velvet curtains. Act 2 was starting only this time the stage curtains opened all the way. The lights were dim and all one could see was a red and yellow circus stand. There was nothing but silence in the gigantic circus tent, until colorful stage lights started moving across the stage. Each light maneuvers around the stage for a while eventually all shining on a single female on the stand. Russell recognized who she was right away, "She's the clown lass Mime showed me the other day." He anticipated. "Damn that is one hot clown," Nutty commented loudly. "She can throw a cream pie in my face any day." Russell and Handy both gave him a cue to shut his mouth. Pop, who was sitting in front of them with Cub, gave Nutty a disapproved look. Cub turned to his father eating some cotton candy, "What's wrong daddy?" Pop quickly turned Cub's attention towards the stage, "It's nothing son, now let's watch the show."

A voice, which sounded like Lumpy's, came out from the loud speakers around the room. "And now give it up for Candi the Colorful Clown." The special appearance of the famous circus performer got the spectators all worked up and thrilled. Candi's gleaming smile could be seen at any angle in the big tent. "Thank you all for attending Cirque Du Magique. It's a pleasure to be with all of you." She complimented. This only made the crowd go wilder with enthusiasm. She motions a hand gesture for everybody to be silent and get prepared for her entertaining hula hoop act. The stage was ready for Candi to perform and do her part, so that's what she did. She starts to spin one large hula hoop around her wrist, the speed progressing little by little. To Candi's advantage, the hoop manages to move around her body in any way she desires. Everybody in the audience could watch her twist and turn the hoop in amazing angles all day. Several hula hoops were thrown at Candi by her general assistant, Maximillion. She caught every single one of them, twenty three circling around her entire body all together. To an amazing surprise, she even spun five hoops standing up on each one of her finger tips and on her head. The grand finale ended with Candi hurling every hula hoop behind her at the same time. While the hoops were still in the air, all gathered together to make one huge ring, Candi was able to accomplish a triple back flip into the big quantity of hoops. She ended up on the other side of the hoops in a perfect stage pose, meanwhile the hula hoops fell on the ground making a heart shape on the stage floor.

Flaky, Cuddles, Handy, Nutty, and Russell all had their jaws dropped open and were dazzled from astonishment. "T-There is n-no way that is p-possible." Cuddles stammered. Nutty grabbed Cuddles's shoulders and shook him abruptly, "Heheh well you just saw it happen. Anything is possible with Candi." Cuddles realized something that should have been obvious to all of Nutty's friends. "Candi sounds exactly like candy, it's just spelled differently. No wonder Nutty likes her, it makes sense." Candi lifts her arms into the air and the viewers gave a loud, echoing cry of applause. Only this time there was more of a ruckus; Candi and Maximillion gave nice waves and smiles to the public before leaving the stage.

"That was absolutely spectacular!" Russell and Handy both said at the same time. Flaky nodded and gave out a cute giggle, "Sure was! This circus is amazing! I can't wait to see the rest of the show." Everybody in her group of friends agreed; although it wasn't long before Lumpy appeared back onto the stage. He was clapping along with the huge number of fans, bringing the microphone close to his lips. "So far all you show goers have witnessed our humble and miraculous acts of Cro-Marmot, Truffles, and Candi the Colorful Clown." Another set of screaming and applauding came from the audience followed. "Well since you've enjoyed that, the show's only going to get more breathtaking. Up next are our dancing elephants from Africa and our clowns and mime from…" Lumpy pauses in a state of stupidity with a dumb-struck smirk on his face. "Well…I don't actually know. Anyways, sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the show." The elephants storm onto the giant stage with Giggles, Flippy, and Mime parading into view. Russell gave out a peaceful sigh and overwhelming lust took over when he saw his favorite circus performer. He just knew this day was going to get better.

**A/N: I needed to make this circus scene seem very realistic, that's why I added a ton of detail to it! All from my IMAGINATION! xD And well it was hard not to laugh when I was writing about Truffles juggling balls! (I'm a perv) :P But I do know that I added to OC's to this story, I just needed more characters! I know most people don't like OC's so I apologize! .**


	12. Circus Freakout

**Chapter 12**

Giggles, Flippy, and Mime were all still marching around the stage in view with the crowd. Mime was swaying happily to all the different sounds of cheering and excitement. His smile was big and wide, Russell could see his perfect set of teeth all the way from his seat. "Yar! Mime sure looks happy, he must love his job." Russell thought aloud to himself. "I'm so happy because he's happy." He giggled to himself and felt his cheeks grow warmer. The trio of performers was now strolling nearby the section of rows Russell and his friends were in. A grin spreads across his face; Russell wanted Mime to notice that he was in the audience watching him. Although he tried resisting one simple action to the best of his ability, his hand shot into the air. Russell waves his hand in a rapid manner at Mime, with that same childish grin on.

Mime views the audience, looking around trying to recognize some folks in the crowd. He suddenly spots someone's smile and wave; casting his eye on that particular person, he saw that it was Russell. Before he could react in any possible way or movement, Mime bumps into Flippy, who was especially in a pissy mood today. Flippy was normally a kind and gentle guy, but today wasn't exactly his day. From the corner of his eye he glares at Mime, "What the hell was that?! If you mess this up, you're plain out fucked." He whispers in an angry tone. Mime gulped and lowered his head, stepping back into routine.

Now walking onto the stage behind the elephants, Mime got a clearer sight of the viewers. He looks up at Russell again, who was still waving at him fondly. Mime smiles back, happy that Russell came to the circus to see him perform. He thought that one simple action and wave wouldn't hurt anyone, so he raises his hand up quickly waving at Russell. Unfortunately, his hand strikes the rear of a poor innocent elephant in front of him. The large elephant quickly stood up on its hind legs and blew a loud trumpet-like sound from its trunk. This caused the other elephants to panic and mimic the noise the first elephant made. All together they charged swiftly into the stands, knocking over pillars supporting the big circus tent.

The entire audience was in complete hysteria, trying to flee the troublesome scene. Lifty and Shifty snagged a few things from the circus before leaving. "Let's get out of here bro." Shifty said urging him. "I'm right behind you Shift." He replied as they both abandoned the location where the amazing show took place. "EVACUATE NOW!" Giggles shouts out trying to warn everyone. Although she ran as fast as she could, flailing her arms in every direction, Giggles gets impaled by a tusk of one of the elephants. Fresh blood leaked out of Giggles's chest and Cuddles looks at his girlfriend in horror. "GIGGLES NO!" Cuddles cries out, feeling awful and sick to his stomach. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around seeing it was Nutty. "What is it now? My girlfriend is already dead." Cuddles whines in grief. Nutty slowly raises his shaking right arm, pointing to something in front of him. His face had a look of fear on it, and Cuddles turns around to see that an elephant was charging straight towards them. "RUN MATEYS!" Russell yells, but Flaky was the only one who complied. Handy, Nutty, and Cuddles were frozen in terror and couldn't move away from the animal scampering in their direction. Flaky was screaming so loud that Russell could feel his own ear drums ringing. So he quickly took her arm and dashed to the other side of the row and down the stairs. Russell spins around to check on his other friends and try to help them, but it was too late. By that time, the elephant plowed through the row of seats, leaving all his friends but Flaky with crushed ribs, broken bones, and bloody wounds.

Handy, Nutty, and Cuddles were dead and there wasn't anything Russell or Flaky could do about it. The circus tent was collapsing; stands were falling, and pillars toppling over one another crushing people. Candi was paralyzed watching the horde of people get mashed and pounded one by one. Maximillion grabbed her shoulder and whispered, "Miss Candi we got to get out of here and leave." She just blinked a little and stuttered, witnessing Cub get trampled over by a herd of frantic elephants. "B-But the k-k-kids-" "We don't have time," Maximillion required letting out a small sigh. "Come on!" He gripped onto Candi's hand, both departing the turmoil by crawling underneath the tent fabric. Once they were outside, Maximillion and Candi hopped onto their gold and red circus wagon scurrying away from the arena.

Meanwhile back inside the tent of catastrophe, fire started forming and was eroding the entire place. Ignorant of the chaos around him, Lumpy was threatening Flippy, who begins to cower. "You did this!" Lumpy scolds. "All of this is your fault. I won't let you get away with it." Flippy shakes his head and backs away slowly, "I didn't do it! It's not my fault I swear I-" He was pointing at Mime who was frowning and looking guilty. But before he could finish his sentence, Flippy caught sight of the emerging flames. The cracking and popping of the fire got him locked onto the sight of it. Lumpy was still yelling at Flippy, blaming him for the destruction of the circus but he wasn't listening. Flippy's left eye started to twitch at the vision of fire, and his PTSD took over. His green eyes turned into an illuminating gold color, and Flippy was no longer his true self. Now he was Flipqy, his evil and dangerous side and nothing could stop him.

"You always have to mess everything up, and you will not-" Flipqy quickly ran straight up to Lumpy with a Bowie knife know in his right hand. "Why don't you shut the fuck up for once?" Lumpy let out a pathetic wail before Flipqy stabbed him with the knife, tearing out his intestines. This sent blood and organs to go flying across the room, and some of them hit Mime. Flipqy pulled the knife out of Lumpy's chest and licked the rich blood off of it. He let out an evil cackle before turning towards Mime who was frightened to death. Flipqy had a malicious grin on his face and started pacing towards him. Mime was walking backwards, moving his arms in front of him to show that he didn't want to get hurt by Flipqy.

"Hahaha, you can't escape Mime." Flipqy said. "I will make sure to snap your neck open and make your death a painful one." Mime's face froze when he said that, he didn't even blink he was so afraid. But he kept walking back until he hit the fabric wall of the tent. He lowered down shaking intensely, "This is it! I'm going to die…again." Mime thought as Flipqy stood facing him. "It's over!" Flipqy announced with the Bowie knife raised up high in the air. Right when Mime thought he was about to die, a supporting beam of the tent falls and crushes Flipqy. He fell to the ground with a huge thud, now with blood pouring out of his mouth. His eye sight became blurry and tried pulling himself from underneath the fallen beam. Suddenly, fire appears right in front of Flipqy, slowly enclosing him. He coughs up some more blood since his lower circulatory system was cut off from the large pillar. "Uh Mime, I was kidding." He calls out nervously. "You can come help me now. Hello? Hello! HELLO! ANSWER ME YOU STUPID PRICK!" But Mime was no where to be seen or heard from.

In that amount of time, Russell and Flaky were figuring out ways to get out of there. But maneuvering around huge clusters of people was tough so it took quite a while. They were panting and out of breath by the time they were at the other side of the tent. "Yar! Flaky we made it." Russell informs, breathing heavily. Flaky wipes the sweat off her forehead and nods, taking huge breaths of air. She turns and hears Flipqy calling out to Mime and panics. "RUSSELL, WE HAVE TO HELP FLIPPY!" Russell turns in his direction and disagrees. "We don't have enough time, and besides, I think Flippy 'flipped out'. I heard his screams over all the other commotion, that's Flipqy. Anyways, c'mon Flaky we have to hurry up and get out 'o here." Flaky goes silent, but finally makes up her mind. "I-I-I can't! Flippy or Flipqy, he's the same guy. I can't leave any of my friends behind, even if they do come back the next day." She takes off running towards the injured Flipqy in the flames. Russell reaches his arm out about to call Flaky, but hesitates and ran out of the tent instead. He knew he couldn't do anything else to make her leave. She always put her friends before herself and there was no stopping her.

Once Russell got out of the wrecked circus tent, he dug his hook into the dirt, coughing out smoke from the fire. He got up and dusted the dirt off from himself. Russell still couldn't believe that everything bad that happened inside was real. "Holy shit-barnacles," Russell thought. "That was so gruesome. Maybe I shouldn't have waved and distracted Mime. Speakin' 'o Mime, whar is the laddie?" He gazes around the scenery to see if he could find him, when a couple seconds later he spots him. Mime was sitting on a huge patch of grass by an oak tree, viewing the ocean. Russell starts sprinting over to Mime, but then he realizes something he thought was very important. "Wait a second," Russell thought aloud to himself. "It's just like that dream I had…oh no…please don't be tellin' me it be." He taps Mime on the shoulder with his right hand. Just like the dream portrayed, Mime turns around looking the most grief-stricken Russell has ever seen him.

The moment Russell saw Mime look that way made him absolutely gloomy. He sat down next to Mime and put his arm around him. "Yar lad, I know it must be really hard fer ye to go through this and I am really, really sorry." Mime looks at Russell, looking like he was about to burst out crying. He hugs Russell tightly, clutching onto his shirt underneath the bulky pirate coat he wore. Mime closes his eyes tightly, wishing that the day of the circus never happened. Russell was very shocked to see Mime this upset; Mime was one of the happiest people in Happy Tree Town next to Cuddles. He softly stroked Mime's hair and rubbed his back, looking at him somber.

"Mime, I feel absolutely awful about this. This be my fault; I shouldn't have distracted ye durin' yer performance." Russell tries explaining. "Ye have every right to be mad at me 'n if ye want, ye don't ever have to talk to me again." Mime silently gasps at that comment and grabs Russell's face shaking his head "no". He points at himself and brings his hands up below his eyes, slowly moving them down to show he was silently crying. "Awww no matey it's not ye fault, I promise." Mime looks down, shaking his head not believing Russell. He brings his index finger and middle finger together and his thumb pointing upwards, forming a gun with his hand. Mime brings the point of his hand gun up to his head, and pushes his thumb down showing that he pulled the trigger. Russell reached to his breaking point and his eyes were growing watery. "Mime, listen to me! Don't hurt yourself over this; none 'o this is yer fault. I swear if ye do, I won't be able to live with myself. Ye didn't cause anybody to die, it's not like ye wanted this to happen or ye did it on purpose." Mime's mouth was open a little, a bit surprised by what Russell said. But it wasn't long before he snapped back to his deep depression and shook his head again once more.

Russell gave a sad sigh, now he was absolutely positive that he hated seeing Mime this melancholy. He couldn't hold himself back anymore; Russell pulls Mime close to gives him a long kiss on the lips. When their lips parted, Mime looked at Russell in disillusion. "Mime, I love ye. I would do anythin', and I mean anythin' to make ye happy again. Ye're worth more to me than the Black Pearl and all its bounty." Russell confesses, speaking kind of quickly. He blushes and glances the other way, feeling embarrassed and horrified. "He probably hates me now or be freaked out by me. Whatever he does whether he slaps me or runs away, I'll ready for it." A big smile suddenly appears on Mime's face; he sat on Russell's lap and returns another kiss to his lips. Only this kiss was a lot longer than the first.

Now it was Russell's turn to be surprised. When they pulled away from their second kiss, he had a blissful look on his face. "Ye mean ye like me back?" he inquires. Mime had a rosy tint on his cheeks; he pointed at himself, drew a heart with both of his index fingers and pointed at Russell. His grin grew wider and he held up two fingers in the air. Russell knew that he meant to say, "I love you too." He just couldn't believe that the guy who he'd liked for so long actually liked him back.

He knew that Mime was the sweetest, most honest and caring guy he had ever met. Russell gave him a soft peck on the cheek, which made Mime smile brighter and silently giggle. Russell stood up on his wooden peg legs and cast his eye over the blue ocean; the wind blowing back his sea green hair. He saw the choppy waves' crash against the rocks and boulders making tide pools on the coast. "Yar Mime, I want ye to believe me when I say this but just remember that what ye did back thar wasn't yer fault. The timin' was just really off, that's somethin' I guarantee."

He turns to Mime who was still sitting down by the oak tree, only to see him nodding this time. Russell walks over to Mime and reaches his arm out in front of him. Realizing that the hand he offered Mime was the one with the hook on it, he chuckles and switches to his normal hand. "Come on mate, let's be out here." Mime grabs Russell's hand as he pulls him up from the ground. Russell let his arms fall to ground, motioning Mime to follow him. He slowly strolls down the hill when Mime runs next to his side and holds Russell's right hand. Russell looks over to Mime giggling. "Yar I swear, ye are the cutest." Mime's cheeks flushed at that remark and clasp his hand tighter around Russell's. The two boys walked down the big steep hill, right when the beautiful golden sun was setting behind the horizon. After everything that happened, Russell and Mime both finally got what they wanted. And you know what they say, "After a rain comes a rainbow."

**A/N: Yes this is the most shocking chapter of them all! Gruesome, sad, and cute all at the same time! THERE WILL BE A PART TWO OF THIS STORY! I need some time to finish it though! And there will be SO many shocking twists and surprises and humor in the second half! Anyways, please review and favorite and follow! :3 You won't regret it!**


	13. Let's Be off Dinin'

**Chapter 13**

Both Russell and Mime walk towards the center of Happy Tree town. It was very odd to see the busy streets and packed stores practically deserted with no people inside. "Yar! Our home is starting to look more like a ghost town huh?" Russell asks looking at Mime for an answer. Mime just nods slowly and looks at the ground feeling guilty. A frown appears on Russell's face as he pulls Mime in for a hug. "Please don't worry sweetheart. Like I said, it's not yer fault ok?" Mime looks up at Russell and smiles warmly. "And besides, we get to have some alone time." Russell insists winking at Mime who blushes madly. "Hehe, ye want to go get something to eat?" He questions Mime politely. He nods his head and gives Russell a thumb up grinning.

"Where would ye like to go?" He asks once more, trying his best to be a gentleman. Mime jumps up and down happily pointing at a seafood restaurant that reads, "Walt's Wharf" on a wooden sign by the front. "Yay!" Russell cheers. "I love seafood so much, especially swordfish." Mime smiles sincerely, pointing at the restaurant again and back at Russell. He makes a heart shape with both of his hands and gives Russell another kiss on the lips. "Yar! So ye picked out that specific place to eat because ye knew I loved seafood?" Russell inquires with a sweet tone in his voice. Mime held his hands together and smiles big, nodding again. "Thank ye lad I don't even know what to say." Russell says blushing. Mime grabs Russell's arm and rushes him over to the entrance of Walt's Wharf. Both guys were starving for some delicious food, and they were ready to chow down.

At the seafood restaurant, the interior was decorated with a wooden platform, a plaster of fishing nets hanging on the ceiling, and fish decoys displayed on the wall. The dining room has several wooden tables with glossy texture on the smooth surface, and a velvet table cloth over each and every one of them. Russell opens the door to Walt's Wharf, and motions Mime to enter first. "After ye, my love" Russell persists kindly, still holding the door open. Mime had a blissful look on his face as he was the first to stroll into the restaurant, with Russell following behind.

He gives Russell a cute look, eyeing him. "Russell is such a courteous gentleman, could he get any sweeter?" Mime thought feeling his heart beat faster. The door slowly closes after Russell and Mime both were inside the restaurant which was completely isolated.

"Yar! Is anybody here?" Russell calls out. But there was no response from anywhere inside. All of a sudden, a flamboyant male waiter skips out of the kitchen with a silver tray in his hand. He leaps with glee towards the two men waiting to be seated. The waiter had short light brown hair, spiked up in the front, facing one direction. He wore a casual waiter outfit which includes a dark green vest and pants, a white long sleeved collar shirt, and a black bow tie in the front. Russell and Mime could both easily tell that this guy was a homosexual, but that didn't bother them one bit. "Welcome to Walt's Wharf sweetie kins, my name is Steve but you can call me Stevie. I'm the only waiter here today that can serve you guys. Would you both like to have a seat at a booth or a table?" Russell taps his chin with his hook and makes up his mind. "Hmmm a booth would be great, thank ye." Steve giggles and hops closer to Russell. "No problem honey buns." He looks up and down Russell grinning lightly. "You're really really cute, and you've got super nice biceps and pecks too. Do you want to go out some time?" Mime scoots in front of Russell with his arms spread out to distance him from the waiter. He gives Steve a glare, which told him to stay away from his man. "Back off mister, Russell is my boyfriend he's mine and mine only." Mime thought.

Steve backs away in a slow manner with a look of regret. "Oh my gosh! Is he your boyfriend?" Mime nods wrapping his arms tightly around Russell, nuzzling him closely. "I am so sorry I had no idea." Steve apologizes

sympathetically. Mime gets a glimpse of Steve and hesitates for a second, but then decides to forgive him. Steve knew that Mime forgave him because he turned towards him completely and had a soft smile. Wiping some sweat off of his forehead in relief, Steve gave a safe sigh. Mime paces over to him, points at Russell and then back to Steve, making an X with his arms. Steve looked very confused, and glances at Russell for an answer. "Um do you know what he's saying?" He asks dumbfounded. Russell takes a few steps forward and put his arm around Mime, pulling him closer. "He means to say to not flirt or hit on me again. I love Mime very much and the last thing I want to happen is for him to get hurt. If ye do hurt him, ye'll be walking the plank." Russell insures him. Steve nods assuredly, "Ok I definitely won't I promise. You two make a very cute couple by the way." "Yar! Thanks lad!" Russell replies now with him and Mime both smiling. "You're welcome." Steve said jumping up and down clapping his hands together. "Anyways, are you two ready to get seated?" He starts walking towards one of the empty booths and looks at the two lovers. Russell and Mime both nod in agreement, following Steve to their table.

Once Mime and Russell were at their booth, Steve quickly took their orders and then pranced away. Russell rests his head on his right hand and turns his full attention to Mime. "Yar! Mime, I've never seen ye act like that before." He chuckles. Mime hid his face feeling very bashful about the actions he did just a little while ago. "Don't worry mate, I thought ye were super adorable. Very feisty I must say, makes me want ye more, but I don't think that's even possible." Russell smirks causing Mime to tingle with excitement at that comment. Mime crosses his arms casting his eyes on Russell smiling proudly. He really did enjoy Russell flirting with him and being his lover. From underneath the table, Mime moves his foot closer to one of Russell's peg legs. He playfully nudges one of them lightly and softly rubs the bottom of his shoe up against Russell's leg. The pirate giggles and lowers his eye a little, giving Mime a flirtatious stare. "Oooh heheh! Getting a little playful there huh?" Russell comments with a gleam in his left eye. Mime grins, showing off his smile, and his body was starting to heat up. Sadly, their frisky mood ended when Steve arrived with both of their entrees on each tray he had in his hands.

"Here's the hot smoked swordfish for the pirate, and some roasted pink salmon for the mime." He announces, handing each plate to the two guys. Mime rubs his belly and licks his lips, looking at the delicious dish he ordered. Russell pretty much did the same, only he was drooling over the steamy piece of swordfish. "Man I haven't had this in so long thanks Steve." Steve spins around in a circle and does a high jump in the air. "Call me Stevie! Oh and you both are welcome, enjoy yourselves." Steve left the booth table that had Mime and Russell ready to eat their five star meals.

Mime took the silver utensils out of a navy blue napkin fold, holding the long handle knife in his right hand and a fork in his left. Before he cut his salmon, he glances over at Russell with a peculiar look on his face. Russell was eating the meat of his swordfish from the point of his keen hook. While chewing down the juicy piece of swordfish, Russell notices Mime's stare. "Yar! Is anything the matter?" Mime just points at the untouched silverware next Russell and shrugs in a confused manner. "Oh that!" Russell admits with food still in his mouth. "Who needs silverware and utensils when ye've got a nice hook with many uses?" Mime thought hard about it but then figured out that Russell was right. "There's nothing wrong with Russell eating like that." Mime thought. "I have no right to judge or question him. And besides, I find it super cute."

Mime continues to pick up salmon pieces with his fork and insert it into his mouth without taking his loving eyes off Russell.

About nineteen minutes later, both guys had finished eating their main courses. Mime spots Steve skipping across the room humming a tune to "Love Game" by Lady Gaga. He makes a loud clap with both of his hands to get Steve's attention. Steve turns his head and sees Mime motioning for him to go to their table. He obliges and makes his way to their booth humbly. "What may I help you with?" Steve asks Mime thoughtfully. Mime holds his left hand out, grabbing invisible coins with his other hand and dropping them in his palm. Steve gives Russell a muddled look for the second time, wondering what the heck Mime was meaning to say. Russell gave off a normal sigh, "He means to ask for the check." Steve face palms him self for being so ignorant. "Of course, actually, this one is on the house tonight." He announces proudly both surprising Mime and Russell. Mime tilts his head slightly sideways and taps on his chin with his index finger. This time, Steve knew what Mime was indicating and moves a couple steps towards him. "Hun, it's the least I can do for hitting on your boyfriend." Mime nods, understanding exactly what he meant. Russell was kind of touched by how considerate Steve was being. "Yar, that's very nice of ye lad. Thanks so much for caring about Mime." Steve nods happily, "No problem. Besides, I know I probably won't be getting anymore customers tonight after that freak out at the circus."

Russell and Mime both inspect Steve with curiosity. "Ye were there too?" Russell asks him bewildered. Steve shakes his head, "No, I just wasn't interested in going. I've been to a lot of circuses when I was a little kid so it wasn't anything new to me. But I did hear a stampede of elephants running down the road right next to my restaurant. When they were gone, I went outside and looked up at the main hill to see that the circus tent had caught fire and was rapidly collapsing." Now Mime and Russell both understood exactly how Steve knew about the chaos. "I see." Russell replies sadly. "Oh my gosh, I know! Were you guys there? It was probably the most traumatic thing that's happened here in a while." Russell was about to answer Steve's question, but he saw the way Mime looked and decided not to. Mime's head was low and he had a huge frown on his face. Russell stood up from the table with Mime doing the same, coming over next to Russell. "Can we maybe talk about this some other time?" Russell requests. "I don't want to upset this little bundle of joy over here." He smiles, ruffling Mime's hair softly which immediately cheered him up. "Oh, of course!" Steve answers. Russell turns towards Mime, "Yar! We best get going now huh matey?" Mime nods in agreement, following Russell to the exit. "Wait, Mime!" Steve calls out. Mime pivots to look at Steve, and then back at Russell. "I can wait, don't worry." Russell informs him, carefree. Steve quickly ran over to Mime and put is hand on his left shoulder. "You are so lucky to have such a great guy like

him as your boyfriend." He told Mime, glancing over at Russell. "I wish both of you the best of luck in your relationship." Mime grins, giving Steve two thumbs up. "Ok haha, now you can run over to your Romeo." Mime scurries over to Russell, jumping in his arms. Russell held him, spinning him around in a couple circles before kissing his forehead. When he put Mime down, they both wave good bye to Steve. "Good bye Stevie." Russell bid him. Steve beams a huge smile and waves back. "Toodles!" he yells back in a response.

The loving couple walked out of the restaurant, leaving the door rocking back and forth until it completely shut. Steve was now bored out of his mind and figures that he wouldn't have any more customers for the rest of the evening. He lay steady on the rough carpet floor of the dining room. "That circus performer is really lucky to have such a hunky and sexy man as a boyfriend." Steve thought aloud. "Oh how I wish I was Mime." He then pulls out his cell phone and looks through his photo library. "Heheh, oh well. At least I still have Jeffree Star and Taylor Lautner." Steve giggles quietly to himself, scrolling through the number of pictures.

**A/N: Like my gay OC? Lol I just thought it was super necessary! I only add OC's when they are necessary for any story, and when they don't affect the character's relationship or personality! I was surprised this story only got one review and one favorite! Ya it sucks! -.-**


End file.
